Friends & Connections
by bbvc
Summary: Set in 2005, Jessie in freshman year, Katie in sophomore... both meets whilst playing soccer together... COMPLETE! Sequel to this is 'Connect & Disconnect'.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Rating: PG – R (Not sure where it will lead)**

**Disclaimer: I own maybe a few of the characters, but I'm sure you'll know which ones I don't own…**

**A/N: I'm a slow paced person, so the story would be rather slow in the first few chapters… but may very well pick up speed later on…**

**Part 1: First Day of School**

**In the school Hall**

_Jessica Sammler, a.k.a. Jessie, age 14, crystal-like baby blue eyes, blonde hair with small curls, which reaches just below her shoulders. Has skipped grade 8, and is now starting her freshman year at Upton Sinclair High School. Though oh so very shy, but is openly gay, well not openly but she does not deny it when people ask._

Jessie walked into the hall of her brand new school with her ever more annoying, nerve-recking step-sister, Grace Manning. Though they sometimes do get along, however that is quite very rare. They both were now searching for their new lockers for the year; the lockers at this school are alphabetically arranged by last names. Therefore, their lockers would be quite a distance apart, which to them, is the best thing ever.

_Grace Manning, age 16, brown eyes, brown hair that reaches just above her shoulders, and is the step-sister of Jessie's. Now starting her sophomore year at Upton Sinclair, and is one of the most powerful (intellectually) sophomores in school._

As Jessie was walking towards her locker, she saw this strikingly beautiful girl, who was busily trying to fit all her books into her locker. Jessie, without taking much notice, did not realize she has suddenly started staring at this breath-taking girl. Suddenly someone from behind angrily said, "move it," which immediately awoken Jessie from her little daze, and allowed her to continue to walk a few lockers down, to where she has found hers.

Unbeknownst to Jessie, the strikingly beautiful girl she was staring at seconds ago was really their school's infamous Kathryn Singer, a.k.a. Katie.

_Kathryn Singer, a.k.a. Katie, age 16, emerald-green eyes, dirty blonde hair that reaches just around her chest. Starting her sophomore year at Upton Sinclair, and is one of the most popular girls in the history of that school. Also is one of the openly gay students in school._

**Auditorium**

After all the students have finally packed their lockers, they slowly made their way to the school auditorium for a nice little welcome back to school assembly. Sitting up near the front were all the freshmen, then sophomores, juniors and seniors up near the back.

When finally seated at the very last row of freshmen, Jessie overheard a little conversation from behind her.

"Hey, ain't that Grace Manning's step-sister?" asked an anonymous male voice.

After a moment of pause, Jessie heard another voice, this time a girl's. For some reason, Jessie found this voice rather… soothing?

"I don't know. Have you been checking people out already? School hasn't even officially started!"

Then another guy's voice butted in, "I know Tad! Gosh, do you ever think of anything else, other than girls?"

_Taddeus Myers, a.k.a. Tad, age 16, most popular jock, Vice Captain of the football team. Rather thick in the head, however is really friendly, and is also Katie's best friend._

First guy's voice, known as Tad, then replied, "Well, for your information, I also think about winning this years football you know, I mean I am vice-captain this year."

"Whatever," said the girl in a mocking voice.

"Alright, girls and boys, welcome to a new year of school…" with this, the once noisy auditorium quickly hushed down within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning and Knowing

**Part 2: Learning and Knowing…**

**Lunch Time – Jessie's table**

Everyone was talking happily, making new friends, even the rather shy and quiet Jessie Sammler has made one new friend, Becky. Becky is quite the opposite of Jessie, she is hyper-active, talks a lot – maybe a little too much for some people's liking, but is nonetheless friendly. Their main interest is simply, sport, well mainly soccer, but...

_Rebecca Jackson, a.k.a. Becky, age 15, a freshman, has long messy dark brown hair which is tied back in a messy but cool looking ponytail, and also has five distinct red-highlights. May not be the brightest child, but totally loves sports._

After most people were settled at their lunch table, most people with a tray of canteen food, which looked rather unpleasing to most students. Jessie looked around observing the room, Grace and her friends were seated at the table on the left to them. On Jessie's table were just a whole group of freshmen, still trying to figure out which group of friends they truly fitted into.

Suddenly, the main canteen door flung open, and a group of jocks, came 'marching' in, in two neat lines, looking… royal? Right in the middle of the two neat lines of jocks, was that tall striking, stunning, breath-takingly beautiful girl Jessie saw near her locker. Tagging along behind her was a few other girls, beautiful, but not luring like the first girl. Once the group finished walking in and lining up to wait for their tray of food, the whole canteen became noticeably quite. Gradually, people broke out into small whispers, muttering things like, "Look, that's the infamous Katie Singer." "Wow, she's damn hot!" "OH MY GOD" and also the "Wonder if she's single."

Jessie didn't even notice she was gaping, her jaw nearly touching the table and was staring once again. She wasn't dragged out of her daze, until Becky said, "Wow! Though I'm not into girls, but she's good looking huh?"

"Wha… What?"

"I asked whether you think she is good looking."

"Oh… yea…"

About ten minutes later, another group walked in. This time a large group of girls, but nevertheless, they still looked high and mighty, and once again, they were also seemingly well known as well. The canteen again fell into an awkward silence. Ending the group was a tall, but not too tall Asian girl, she some how seemed to stand out from the group. Her smooth straight hair was half tied back, with noticeable blonde highlights in her hair. To finish off the nice touch, there were a few stray strands of hair, which fell down the sides to accompany the tanned face of hers. Her face however on the other hand, did not wear a smile, giving her an immensely cool look. Once again, people began to break out in little whispers, this time muttering things such as, "Ain't that Samantha Tang?" "She's the real athletic girl." "She looks really cool" "OH MY GOD" and "She's looks kinda scary…"

_Samantha Tang, a.k.a. Sam, age 17, a junior, and Captain of the girls soccer team, over achiever both in her studies and her sports. One of the coolest looking girls in school, is rich, and is also one of Katie's confidants, though hanging in 2 totally different friendship groups._

Again, Jessie found herself staring, but without the gaping of her mouth. She had to admit, this Samantha girl looks really mysterious. Bringing her out of her thoughts, yet again, Becky began to ramble on, "HOLY CRAP JESS! She is like my idol!"

"Why?" Obviously paying attention this time.

"Why! You're asking me WHY? She is SAM! SAM, my god SAM! She is like the best female soccer player of all time! Not to mention all the other great achievements like boxing and kick boxing… Oh and basketball… and… a lot more!"

"Wow… she seems very… involved… and you seem to have done a lot of research on her…" Jessie raised one eye brow as she stared at the ecstatic girl next to her.

"Duh! I'm like her no.1 FAN! Why else do you think I chose to go to this school? I just wanted to join soccer so I can play with her. Since you are joining as well, we can both meet her after school today!" pausing to take a breath from excitement, Becky continued, "Oh and apparently that Katie girl over there" pointing to the table on the right of them, "She was given the vice-captain of the soccer team, but she decided to turn down the offer, so now some random Junior is vice-captain."

Some how Jessie did not realize that they had sat down on the empty table to their right, and now also trying to take in the information over load the Becky just spilled out. Jessie gave Becky a, 'are you kidding me look'.

"No kidding!"

"So, Katie Singer plays soccer?" Jessie was really confused, she did not see how that girl would play soccer, I mean look at her! She is wearing a freaking mini skirt for crying out loud!

"I know… unbelievable, but true. Rumour also has it, that she's apparently really good at it as well."

"Woah…"

**Lunch time – Katie's Table**

"God! Kat, just take a look at her!" Tad exclaimed like a 5 year-old, whilst pointing towards Jessie on the table to their left.

Katie then followed Tad's hand and looked… within seconds, Katie's jaw fell wide open… 'She has got to be the most angel like creature I have ever seen…"

"Hello? Earth to Katie!" Tad now waving his hand fiercely in-front of her face.

Swatting away Tad's hand, Katie recollected herself and asked calmly, "Who is she?"

"Have you not even been paying attention to me?" Tad said, fake sulking.

"If you really want to know… the answer is… NO" said Katie, now smirking.

"Grace Manning's step-sister" said Russell chimed in.

_Russell, age 16, sophomore, friend of Tad's and Katie's, one of the jocks, and is apparently gay._

"Oh…" was all Katie can say, before Tad cut her off.

"Do you think I'll have a chance? Wait what am I saying? Of course I'll have a chance…"

"Yes Tad, being very modest aren't you? Not to mention full of yourself" After Katie said that, every on the table broke out in a laughing fit, and Tad pretended to look hurt.

"Dude, she is soo right." Russell said patting his back.


	3. Chapter 3: First Sight

**Part 3: First Sight…**

**After School**

"Grace!" Jessie yelled down the hall, as she makes her way down to the figure of her step sister, after school in the over flowing hall…

"Yah?"

"I'm gonna be in a soccer try out… so you can just go home, I'll walk home later…"

"Ok… whatever" Grace rolled her eyes and went back to her original task.

**Soccer Try Out**

"All freshmen please line up, and right your name and preferred position on the piece of paper being passed down" called Sam.

Today, all the freshmen who wanted to join the team had try outs. This was taken by the original team itself, because the coach decided that he can trust them with this simple task. Jessie and Becky were now standing next to about 15 other girls in line, all giddy and happy to finally meet the great and mighty Katie and Sam. On the other hand, Sam was standing in the middle of the team, and had the vice-captain, Sarah Grasser, standing on her left, and Katie on the right.

_Sarah Grasser, age 16, sophomore, ex-girl friend of Katie. Is very dominating and bitchy, not to mention very EVIL!_

As the try outs went on, the freshmen were made to do many different types of things such as, long/short passing, and shooting goals. Also play a short game of soccer, where the team except for Katie, Sam and Sarah were split into two teams, and joined the freshmen whom were also split into two teams.

On the sideline, as Katie and Sam watched, because Sarah was refereeing, they debated over who should be chosen to join. They have finally chosen their winners; with this Sam called for Sarah to pause the game by blowing the whistle. In a very intimidating way, Sam pointed to one their first choice, and motioned for her to come over. Then Sarah blew the whistle again, and the game continued.

"So, what's your name?" Sam asked, looking down at the blushing blonde girl.

"Je… Jess… Jessica Sammler… well Jessie really" now blushing furiously, wondering what she has done wrong.

Katie noticed this, and to ease the girl younger girl, she smiled her absolutely charming smile and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. We decided that you are very good, and would like you to join the team."

"Oh", was all Jessie can say, because she was totally melted by Katie's smile.

"Yep, congrats… Er… You can take a seat or grab a drink." Sam chimed in as she was taking down the information.

"Wait." Katie said, whilst taking hold of Jessie's arm.

"Uh…. Yea?" Jessie said, feeling the hand, and is once again blushing crimson, and observing the grass.

"Do you know the name of that girl?" asked Katie, pointing to Becky.

Paying attention to the field, and following Katie's hand, "Yah…. She's Rebecca."

"OK. Thanks. By the way, I'm Katie." Katie smiled once again, extending her hand to the young blonde. This, causing Jessie to nearly faint, but, she still managed a shy smile, and shook the other girl's hand.

'God she looks sooo adorable, not to mention her soft hands. Kathryn Singer! Forget it, she's so totally straight. But my god she's beautiful… Shut up you imbecile… Maybe being friends wouldn't harm'

'OH MY GOD! I think I'm hyperventilating here. Okay Jessie, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… all is good. She's probably straight anyways, so don't even think about it. Man her hands are sending little electric shocks through my body.'

For the rest of the try outs, Jessie sat there just plain staring at the back of Katie and Sam's body. Occasionally, Katie would break out in a laughing fit over something, but then would regain her composure. Sam however would just look at Katie, smiling and shaking her head at the girl, but not laughing.

After everyone got changed, and the new team members were announced, everyone made their own way back home. Rebecca luckily only lives about 5 minutes away from school, so it was no problem for to walk. Sadly, Jessie on the other hand, totally forgot that she lives about 5 miles away from school when she told Grace she would go home by herself. Now, mentally kicking herself, Jessie slowly walked down the sidewalk, making her way home with her bags.


	4. Chapter 4: Hitch a Ride

**Part 4: Hitch a Ride**

**School (Still) / Car**

After walking just a few steps out of the school premises, a brand shiny, black, convertible (now hoodless), BMW 3 series car stopped next to Jessie. Jessie noticing a car parked next to her, she looked up, and saw Sam driving this awesome car, and Katie was sitting in the shot gun spot.

Before, Katie saw Jessie walking alone, and asked if Sam can give Jessie a ride back home to, because it seemed a little dangerous, as it was getting late, for a girl to be walking home. Katie, also not owning a car herself, always hitches a ride with Sam, whenever possible.

"Hey Jessie. Need a ride home?" asked Katie, as the car pulled up.

"Eh…"

"Come on. Get in, we won't bite. Plus, it's dangerous for you to walk home at this late of hour by yourself." Katie said teasingly.

After contemplating whether she should get in or not. She finally decided that this was a lot better than walking 5 miles home. "Okay. Thank You." Jessie opened the door to the back, and dropped her bags inside, before sliding in after.

"You're welcome."

"Shouldn't I be saying that? I mean I'm the one driving." Sam stated matter-of-factly, and laughed at Katie, whilst also making her presence known.

As Katie put on her seat belt, "Well, I was the one offering her the ride."

"And the so called ride, is actually mine."

"Well, after I get my driving license, I wouldn't need your ride."

"I thought you already had it?" Sam stated, obviously confused.

"No. I said I was gonna get it. Do you ever pay attention to me nowadays?" Katie said as she was shaking her head at Sam, still grinning.

Jessie couldn't help but giggle softly at the scene, and noticing that Sam seems to be a whole lot different from what she had see and thought of. She's not as cool as everyone makes her out to be. 'Katie must bring out a better side of her. But who on earth would've thought that Sam and Katie were friends…'

Obviously unaware of her own facial expression, Jessie did not realize that she had a confused look plastered on her face. Katie catching this expression spoke to Jessie, obviously knowing what she was confused about.

"So… You're probably wondering why on earth we seem so close"

"Huh…" Jessie realized she was being talked to, and kind of tensed a little "Oh, yea…"

Both Sam and Katie laughed at Jessie. Then Katie spoke again, "Well, Sam… why are we so close?" now turning her attention towards Sam.

"Well… I don't know Katie. Why?"

"Hmm…" Katie said pretending to be considering over the question, "I think it's because we are both so stupid and we both love soccer. Oh and we also grew up like… together! Do you agree?"

"Huh… Yeah… I guess that's why."

With this, Katie once again turned her attention towards Jessie, who was sitting at the back watching all of it.

"Well Jessie, to answer your queries, Sam and I had come up with a reason." Katie said, pretending as though Jessie was never their on the car listening on. "It's 'cause we like grew up together, and both joined soccer together… well she joined… and I joined the year after. Basically, we just click. Like sisters…" with this, Katie suddenly frowned with a rather goofy expression, and continued "Though we kinda look nothing like it... I mean… We look nothing like each other…"

This caused Jessie to laugh, and Sam said, indirectly to Jessie, "sorry Jessie. Don't mind her, Katie is a little… goofy sometimes…" Upon saying this earned herself a playful slap from Katie.

"Hey, hey… Watch it… I don't wanna kill all of us now…"

For the rest of the ride, Katie and Sam talked and talked, Jessie, easing up, joined in the conversation, also giving the directions to where her house was to Sam.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

**Part 5: Friends**

**Manning Manor (Outside)**

"Thank you so much you guys for the ride!" said Jessie, when she was out the car.

"No problem… Oh Jess, did you wanna join Sam and I tomorrow after school for a coffee or something?"

"Hmm," Jessie stood there next to the car thinking whether she should go, "I'm not sure. I'll ask for permission, and I'll tell you guys tomorrow in school."

"Okay, or you can give one of us a call or something…" Katie rummaged through her bag for a pen. "Aha!" Once she has obviously found one.

Katie then reached out the car and grabbed Jessie's hand, and wrote two phone numbers on her palm, with the initial K and S respectively next to the numbers.

"Bye Jess!" Both Sam and Katie called out before driving off. Jess waved back.

**Manning Manor**

"Hello honey, how was your day? How did you get home?" Lily asked once Jess has stepped in the door.

"Oh… Um, it was pretty good actually, and I got dropped off by some friends" in a very light-hearted way, with a stupid grin plastered on her face, and then she turned and headed upstairs for her room. But just before she finished walking out, she remembered, "Oh, Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go hang out with some friends tomorrow after school?"

"Yea, sure. Just make sure you're back before dinner okay?"

"Thanks." Jessie said walking off now with a huge smile.

This did not go unnoticed by Lily, 'Hmm. It's rare to see Jessie smile like that. Must be that she met a boy…'

As Jess was walking up towards her room, Grace came out of her room.

"So… who gave you a ride home" asked a very curious Grace, because she had heard a car pull over just before.

"Oh. I got a ride from Sam, my soccer captain, and also Katie." Replied Jessie, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, as she continued her journey to the attic. But truthfully, inside her head, she was going crazy, and can't wait to tell Becky how she got home. I mean, who wouldn't have been ecstatic, two of the school's most popular people gave her a ride home, and also invited her to coffee after school the next day. Who on earth wouldn't be going mad?

"Hmm…" Grace mumbled, as she was trying to thinking why the two names sound so familiar. Then suddenly it clicked, "You mean you got a ride from Sam Tang and Katie Singer?"

"Uh..." Shocked at Grace's sudden outburst, "Yea. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Well first of all, they hang out in two totally different friendship groups, though both just as well known. Second, rumour has it that they're like total rivals, Katie apparently dropped her vice-captain spot because she didn't want to be the 2nd of Sam… also rumour has it that, Katie and Sam both fell for the same girl last year, and Katie won her…"

"Well, your information is obviously really inaccurate…" Jessie stated matter-of-factly, "They're like sisters in fact, they apparently practically grew up together, and Katie didn't want to be vice-captain because she didn't want to be burdened by it…"

Replaying what Grace had said in her head a second time, Jessie realized Grace had mentioned something about a 'girl'… a girl?

**Grace's Room**

"Grace…" Jessie hesitantly drew out, noticing that Grace was still slowly processing all the information Jessie has just given. She then pulled Grace into Grace's bedroom and shut the door.

"Hmm?"

"Did you… uh… say something about a … girl… that Katie liked?" stressing the word 'girl' as she asked the question.

Smirking now, Grace replied, "Yea, Katie liked that girl… ehh…. what's her face… hmmm…. Why?"

After processing what Grace had just replied, Jessie was surprised, yet also shocked by the new encountered information. "Uh…" was all she got out, before she was dumbfounded again.

"Ah! I remember, Sarah! Sarah Grasser. Apparently they went out for a few months, but rumours say that they broke up during summer holiday."

'Sarah? Vice-Captain Sarah? No way... Woah… So Katie's – gay! With Sarah… Wait it doesn't matter any more, they broke up!' Forgetting the presence of Grace, Jess grinned, relieved at the fact that Katie is not with Sarah Grasser anymore.

Grace one of the two people who know that Jessie's gay, Eli being the other, catches the smile on Jess's face, and Grace couldn't help but tease Jessie. "I see that you seem relieved that they are not together anymore… Now, now Jessie, tell me the truth. Do you have a thing for Katie Singer?"

Pulled out of her thoughts, all Jessie could say was, "Uh…"

"I don't blame you, I mean she is very attractive I must say. BUT. Just to warn you, people say that Katie is a total heart-breaker."

**Jessie's Room (Attic)**

Feeling nervous about tomorrow's meeting after school, Jessie came up with the idea of dragging Grace along. As much as she finds Grace annoying, however she is one of the two who knows about her secret, and has become one of Jessie's 'consultant'. Whenever Jess needed to talk to someone about her feelings for someone, Grace would be the first to talk to. Mainly because Eli is not around all the time, and also it's much easier talking to a girl anyways.

Having made her way from her room to Grace's, upon reaching the closed door, Jessie knocked. Knock Knock

"Come in" a faint voice came through the door.

"Grace, I was wondering…"

"Yah" not looking up from a pile of work she was working on.

"Um… Can you …or… would you like to join me for coffee with Katie and Sam after school tomorrow?"

Finally turning around to face Jessie, Grace said, "Sure. But may I ask why?"

Considering the question, Jessie realized she doesn't really know why she wanted Grace to be there. "I don't know."

"Hmm."

"I think I feel more… safe?" Not sure of the word she has used.

"Safe… maybe more reassuring?"

"Maybe. So you coming right?"

"Yea, no problem"

Jessie turned to walk out the door, but before closing it, she said "Thanks"

"No problem" said Grace with a very sincere smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Fitting in Where?

**A/N: Hello readers… Thanks for reading this fic of mine… I've finally written up to Part 9. PHEW! I still have no idea what I'm doin with this story… LOL. **

**A/N: 21 more days of holiday for me… hmm wonder how much I'll actually get done… I'll post part 7 soon! So keep reading… n do tell me if I suck… I'll stop writing…**

**Part 6: Fitting in… WHERE?**

**School – Halls**

All Jessie could remember of class was her sitting through class and anticipating for the little get together after school to arrive sooner. During periods when in the corridor, she would occasionally bump into Katie and Sam, they would give each other a small grin before hurrying off to class again. Then at lunch, when Jessie was putting away her books, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Secretly wishing that it was Katie's, but when she turned to see who it was, she was disappointed to find that it was that Tad guy.

"Hi, I'm Tad!" he said all giddy, flashing a so called 'charming' smile.

"Hi… I'm Jessie"

"Yah, Grace's sister right?"

"Eh… Step-sister actually"

"Whatever, was wondering if you would like to join us," pointing at his group of jock friends standing a few feet behind, "for lunch."

'Wow, this boy is rather straight forward… he is so… selfless?' she thought. Feeling a little intimidated by the sudden invitation by a guy she had never met, also being very oblivious that she was being hit on, she began to stutter. "Uh… eh… sure… but, can I like… bring a friend along?" referring to Becky.

'Man! She's so cute! And HOT!' thought Tad, whilst staring at the young blonde standing in front of him. "Yah sure. As long as it's a girl" he joked.

"Eh heh. Okay…"

"Well then, see you later in the canteen!" he said, whilst beginning to walk away and gesturing for his gang to follow. The rest of the population within the hall separated in half and made way for them to cross.

After seeing Tad walk off, it suddenly hit her. 'Tad's table? That means having lunch with Katie as well… well I hope… Alright! Phew, calm down Jessica. It's only lunch.'

Walking down and turning the corner to another hallway of lockers, she found Becky with her head half stuck in her locker. Jessie rushed down to her, right when she was just a few steps away, she got knocked over by a passer by, this causing her to lose balance and ended up pushing Becky further into her locker making a loud crash.

The young boy, most likely in his freshman year also quickly turned around and apologized to a sitting Jessie for his actions. "I'm sooo sorry, are you alright? Are you injured?" Then he turned to see Becky getting her head out of her locker, whilst rubbing the top of it.

Jessie got up and regained some composure, fixing up her shirt, which was riding up her torso from the fall. Then she muttered a, "I'm fine… but I don't think she is." Now looking at a very lost Becky, who didn't know what had just happened.

The young boy spoke again, "I'm sorry" directing his words to Becky this time.

"It's okay… I've probably just got a small concussion but I'll survive, and maybe a little hill on my head." she joked, earning a light laugh from both Jessie and the unnamed boy.

"I'm so sorry again, I didn't mean to crash into you. I'm Justin by the way." He said extending his arm to Jessie, but clearly staring at Becky.

"It's okay, we both seem fine. I'm Jessie, and she's Becky"

"Nice to meet you, though would be much better under other circumstances. Anyways I should get going." He grinned and waved good bye.

"Nice to meet you too! See you around," Becky said whilst still rubbing her head.

"Oh yea… I wanted to tell you that someone invited me to lunch on another table, and you are so coming with me…"

"Really? Who invited you?" clearly curious.

"You know that jock guy, named Tad."

"Well he's clearly has an eye for you… Whistle Go Jessie!"

"Shut up… So you want lunch or not?"

**School – Canteen**

After each of them grabbed a tray of food, they saw Tad wave his arms vigorously at them from the other end of the place, beckoning them to go over.

"… Hi Tad, this is my friend Becky. Becky, Tad"

They kind of nodded their head at each other, before Tad turned his attention back to Jessie. "Sit here" pointing at the empty spot left of him.

Out of the blue a familiar voice came from behind Jessie. "Oh… That's right Tad, just give my seat away, just 'cause you see a hot girl."

Jessie abruptly swirled over to face the owner of the voice. 'Did she just call me hot? Oh… My… God… Keep cool Sammler… Keep cool.'

Katie walked over and sat down on the spot next to Tad, and turned to the people next to her and gestured for them to move down. Turning her attention back to Jessie and Becky, whom were looking on with astonishment, she smiled and said, "Here yah go, now you can sit next to me."

'Now that's what I call a charming smile… Tad's was just – brrr…'

Having taken a seat next to Katie, the rest of lunch went on smoothly. Apart from the fact that Tad keeps trying to crane his neck over Katie to flirt with Jessie, who secretly found him rather annoying. Thank god Katie was there to save the day! Because every time he tried, Katie would suddenly start talking to Jessie, which she didn't mind at all.

Before departing from the lunch table for class again, Katie reminded, "Remember today after school! We'll meet you right where the notice board is out in the front yard. OH! And feel free to bring a few friends along."


	7. Chapter 7: This & That Kinda Chat

**A/N: Why hello. Was feeling kinda generous because I finished another two Parts to this story today, so I'll post another Part for you now… **

**A/N2: I personally don't think that this part is very interesting, I tried fixing it 5 times, but it still didn't get any better.**

**A/N3: One last question… for those who reads my story (THANKS SO MUCH), I wanted to know whether you would like me to hook Becky up with Justin, the clumsy boy… ANYWAYS…I shall shut up and let you enjoy the story!**

**Part 7: A Little This and a Little That Kinda Chat…**

**School Yard**

After meeting in the school halls, Grace, Jessie and Becky gathered their things and were walking out of the front door to the yard together.

"Wow!" shouted an overly excited Becky, "I can't believe I'm gonna be having coffee with the famous Sam and Katie!" waving her hands for emphasis.

"You sound like a little fan! That's so cute…" said Grace rolling her eyes.

"Jess, you know how cruel she is?" pointing at Grace, and fake pouting.

"Yeah well, now you know what I have to live with." Jess replied jokingly, while her eyes were wandering over the school yard in search of either Katie or Sam. Spotting two girls in front of the notice board, with a rather large group of people surrounding them, it was clear to Jessie who were standing in the centre of the cluster. "Uh… There they are."

"Jeez, they both like totally need a fan club…" Grace said.

"Yah, and I would sooo join!"

"Jess, how on earth did you manage to make friends with her?" Laughed Grace, earning a slap from Becky.

After seeing Jessie, Katie and Sam slowly emerged from the crowd and said their goodbyes to them, and made their way over to the other three.

"Hi you guys…" Sam said, accompanying the words with a small wave.

"Hey Jess, Grace and... Becky?" greeted a very enthusiastic Katie. 'She looks so angelic under the sunlight.'

"Hey." Said Jessie, whilst thinking 'Wow, that's such an incredible smile, I'm like so gonna faint…'

"Hi" coming from Becky and Grace in unison. 'Wow… Jess looks real smitten...' thought Grace.

Then snapping Jessie out of her daze, Becky whispered into her ear, "I can't believe she remembered my name…"

"So we ready to go? My cars over there." asked Sam and then pointing to the direction of her car.

"Uh yeah…" replied a very shy Jess.

"Well, lucky I didn't drive today!"

Walking over towards Sam's car, the two over popular girls had to wave to at least a dozen if not two of students. After getting their fair share of attention from their 'idol' they would walk off mumbling, 'OMG! Did you see her wave at me?' or 'She smiled at me!' This was all rather amusing to the three girls, whom were obviously not quite used to the whole attention thing quite yet.

**Café**

Enjoying their coffee and their conversation, the five of them were talking about whatever came in head at that very moment. At first it felt awkward, but soon everyone eased in and began chatting away. Throughout the conversation, Katie and Jessie would sometimes 'accidentally' make eye contact with each other, or either would start to unconsciously stare. Jessie was always the first to look away when caught in a eye to eye stare.

'Was she staring at me?' Jessie would sometimes think, 'Nah… it's probably just coincident…'

On the other side Katie would think, 'Maybe I should stop staring. I might be totally weirding her out… But then again, who can resist?'

Sam, who was sitting next to Katie on the round table, Table seating: Katie, left is Sam, left is Becky, left is Jessie, left is Grace. occasionally notice the two's glances and stares with each other. Observing at how Jessie managed to make Katie so shy all of a sudden was rather hilarious to Sam. 'Never would've thought I would see a day the great Katherine Singer would be shy…' Without noticing, Sam let out a small chuckle, but earning no special attention from anyone else, because the rest of them were laughing their head of anyways.

Grace, also being very observant noticed the interactions, and just like Sam, found it rather funny and irritating. Out of the clan, it was clear that Becky was an absolute blind-bat, because Jessie and Katie were practically sending off electric currents, however she felt none of it and continued to babble on.

After a nice long hour of chatting, Sam and Grace decided on a toilet break.

"Excuse me, toilet…" Sam began to stand up.

"Yea, same. I'll join you" said Grace also standing up.

In the toilet, Sam suddenly began, "Hey Grace, have you noticed anything at the table."

"Yeah… totally… The two were like freaking sending off electricity, you can just feel it through the air."

"Chuckle Yeah… they were, weren't they. Is Jessie… you know…"

"Interested?"

"Yeah…"

"You know, she may not seem like it, but she is… though not many people know about it. Not even her parents. Only me and her brother"

"Wow… I really wouldn't have guessed." Said Sam, with a really surprised yet glad expression. "Now I can tell Katie…"

"Yeah! And then they can both totally hit off… HAHA"

"Kat was like on the phone for an hour with me last night. Practically every second word that came out of her mouth was 'Jessie'. I swear it was driving me crazy!"

After laughing at the little chat, Grace suddenly said, "You know, you are totally different after meeting you in person?"

"Really? In what way?"

"Well, you seem… no look really rebellious, you know with the hair and the ear-piercing." Pointing to her own hair and ear to emphasize her point, "Not to mention you seem to like never talk or smile in school. Oh and by the way… are you… you know… gay?"

"Oh… Well… I didn't realize I gave off such a look. And plus, its only five piercings in total, that not a whole lot!" Sam replied with a defensive face, but ended up cracking up. "Also, there is nothing much to laugh about at school, all the people ever talk with me about is sports… sports… and more sports. And for the last question… No I am not gay."

Walking out of the toilet together, they made their way back to their table whilst continuing on with their chat.

"You don't like talking about sports?" ask Grace really surprised at the newly discovered information.

"No. I may love sport, but I don't like talking nor listening about it. You see Katie is like the lucky one. She may love sports, but she actually has a social life not revolving around it."

"Wow. Never would've thought." Grace said still shocked, whilst taking a seat.

"Never would've thought what?" asked Jessie and Katie in unison, and both blushing as well.

"Oh! Did you guys know that Sam actually doesn't like talking about sports?"

"Yeah." said Katie melancholy.

"Really?" asked Becky, and Jessie looked kind of stunned.

"MMHMM" Sam replied when taking a sip from her near finished coffee.

"That's why she doesn't seem to smile ever at school. People just assume she likes it."

"Wow, seems like you two got to know each other a whole lot after a toilet break." Katie said, raising one eye-brow. This earned her a giggle from Jessie, but a totally lost expression on Becky's face. 'What's so funny? They are so weird.'

Smirking at each other, Grace and Sam both nodded.

"So… Who wants the last piece of brownie?" Grace said, pointing at the plate at the middle of their table.

'Yum, brownie…' thought Jessie. Though she may dislike eating food, but who can really resist chocolate?

'Wonder if anyone else wants it…' thought Katie.

"Nah, I'm full man," replied Sam, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

"I'll have it," both Jessie and Katie raised their hands. Once again they blushed…

"Uh… You can have it…" they said in unison yet again, blushing an even darker shade of red, and found their empty coffee cups rather appealing.

Poor Becky, not getting the point of what's happening in the situation at hand, grabbed the last piece of brownie and cheerfully butted in, "No worries, I'll have it!"

This earned herself slight chuckles shakes of heads from Grace and Sam. 'Clueless…'


	8. Chapter 8: Match Making Plans

**A/N: Maybe I should really stick in an actual soccer game somewhere in this story… that was in my first plan anyways. LOL. I just never seem to follow out on my plans. EVER! **

**A/N2: This is a first… me posting 2 parts in one day… tell you a secret – shh… - the more feedback I get the quicker I'll post… I've got the story all the way up to Part 12… WOOPPEEE! **

**A/N3: Thanks to those who read, and gr8er thanks to those who leave a msg showing me that they care… Sniffle Lol… Right, I'm weird. Moving right along. ENJOY! **

**Part 8: Match Making Plans… **

**(Thursday)**

After the get together just a little more than a week ago, nothing much has progressed in the 'love' aspect of Jessie and Katie's relationship. Mainly because Katie still doesn't know that Jessie plays for the same team. Though Jessie may know that Katie's gay, however, she herself feels as though she has no chance of becoming Katie's girl due to self-esteem issues.

Sam on the other hand has still not managed to find a subtle way to tell Katie that Jessie is gay. Being Sam, she continues to ponder on the thought of whether actually telling Katie, or just let her find out herself. This is because she thinks that she would be too nosy, and really doesn't want to get involved with someone else's love life. Sitting in front of her computer she has finally decided…

_SammyT: Hey Kat… You there?_

_SinFULKat: Yeah. 'Sup_

_SammyT: Just wanted to chat._

_SinFulKat: hmm… so chat…_

_SammyT: right. Hey you wanna go catch a movie or something on Friday night?_

_SinFulKat: I'll think about it. Is Tad allowed to tag along…_

Sam after reading the name Tad, she felt annoyed…

_SammyT: Must he really tag along?_

_SinFulKat: Oh come on… it was an accident last time… I'm sure he didn't really mean to kiss you. I mean he was drunk._

_SammyT: he freakin' forced it upon me. Luckily I wasn't drunk so I could push him away! I mean eww…We like grew up together for heaven's sake._

'Hmm, a movie… Wonder if Jess would wanna go as well' Katie thought.

_SinFulKat: Fine fine…Anyways I'll tell you tomorrow if I'm gonna go._

_SammyT: Of course. So... Do you still have something for Jess. _

_SinFulKat: Shut up. We're only friends. I mean, even if I wanted anything, she's clearly straight._

_SammyT: How'd you know that she's straight, you asked her?_

_SinFulKat: Well no… She just looks so straight._

_SammyT: Whatever you say doofus. G2G. Friday it is._

_SinFulKat: Cya freak._

Sighing, Katie repeated the name out loud "Jessie." Then recalling those pair of baby blue eyes Jessie had, that always made her look so vulnerable.

**Sammler/Manning Manor**

Ring Ring (Phone)

"Hello?" Grace answered…

"Grace? This is Sam."

"Oh hey Sam. What's up?"

"Wanna help me pair up the two?" Sam said, knowing full well that Grace knows who she's talking about.

"Hell ya! When and how?" Grace asked excited and curious…

**Jessie's Room**

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Jess called from her bed, as she was lying there doing homework.

"Hey Jess, I just wanted to ask if you want to catch a movie with me Friday."

Hoping that maybe Katie would ask her if she wanted to go watch a movie with her instead, Jess replied with "I'll think about it. Who's goin?"

"Oh okay… it's just gonna be you and me?" Grace replied, keeping Katie and Sam out, as planned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Jess replied, with that Grace left.

'Ah… Katie…' Jessie thought to herself, just thinking of Katie made her all warm and fuzzy inside. 'I wonder if she wants to go watch a movie…' she thought, and sighing aloud.

**Next Day (Friday). School Halls.**

Katie just got to school and wanted to immediately ask whether Jessie wanted to watch a movie with her, so she walked down to her locker, knowing that Jess' is not far away. When nearly approaching her target, she saw someone talking to Jess… Tad. Walking up to her locker which was close enough to listen, but also far enough so they won't notice her, Katie listened onto the conversation.

"So Jess," he showed off his 'charming' smile to Jessie, "Wanna do something tonight, since you know… it's a Friday?"

"Uh…" Jess started shyly, thinking of a way to get out of this, "Sorry Tad, I'm busy tonight. I can't go."

"Oh." Tad said, obviously disappointed.

'Damn it…' Katie thought to herself, 'She's busy tonight…' then bringing her out of her thoughts, she heard Tad's voice. "Hey Singer!" and he bounded a few lockers down to where Katie's was.

"Oh, hey"

Hearing Katie's name being called, Jess turned around to search for Katie within the crowd. This was really not that hard, because Katie just totally stands out compared to all the other students in the hall. 'Wow… She even looks beautiful in the morning…' Jess thought.

"So, you have time to watch a movie with me tonight?" Tad asked.

"Sorry, can't," Katie replied, not feeling like 'Tad' at that moment, but not wanting to be mean either she joked, "You do know that you have to pre-book in advance with me. My schedule is really full…"

"Oh come on… don't I get a special? I'm one of your best friends." Tad said playing along.

"Nup… doesn't matter who you are. Sorry Tad, remember to ask in advance next time."

Ring (The school bell)

"Well I'm off!" Katie said waving goodbye, and as she walked towards Jessie's locker, "Morning Jess," she called.

"Uh… Morning Katie."

"So what class do you have now?" 'God, she has stunning eyes! No, not just her eyes. She's stunning. And my name never sounds better until Jessie says it.'

"Uh, Math on floor two."

"Cool, same floor. I'll walk with you…"

"Okay."

On their way to first period, Katie continues to unconsciously stare at Jessie walking beside herself. However Jessie was totally oblivious to that, because she was thinking gleefully, 'Katie's walking with me to class! Still can't believe I'm friends with her…'


	9. Chapter 9: Match Making Success

**A/N: Finally - I've reached some progress in their relationship… YAY! GO ME! I know… I know… I sound like a retard. Thanks readers!**

**A/N2: ENJOY:)**

**Part 9: Match Making Success!**

**The Movies (8:30pm)**

As planned, Sam and Grace dragged their 'subject' to the movies, and at exactly 8:30pm they met outside the door. Pretending to be surprised, Grace went, "Hey Jess, isn't that Sam and Katie?" tugging at the Jess' shirt.

On the other side, Sam also went, "Hey Katie, ain't that Grace and Jessie?"

Both Katie and Jessie looked up at the same time, and caught each other's eyes. Both their faces suddenly brightened up, in comparison to before.

"Hey you guys," Grace called out as they were just outside the door to the cinema.

"Hey, Grace. Hey Jess." Sam replied.

"Hi," was all Jessie and Katie could manage, though to Grace and Sam it sounded more like the 'hi' was for each other.

"So what movie you guys watching?" Grace asked, pretending not to know.

"Oh, I was planning on one of the new scary movies, dunno what's the name though. Wanna join?" Okay, bear with me, I can't think of a horror flick in 2005… so I'll just leave it unknown

"Sure. Jess?"

"Huh… what?" Ripping her eyes off Katie, and looked at Grace clearly wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying.

"Sam asked if we wanted to join 'em."

"Oh… uh sure…"

"Okay. Grace and I'll go get the tickets, Katie and Jessie go get snacks. Kay?"

"Uh Yeah…" Katie said.

**During the movie…**

Jessie, who was not paying attention to what genre Sam said the movie was, mentally smacked herself. She herself was not the horror flick type of person, because she tends to get really jumpy and or grab onto the closest thing. Normally when watching horror flicks at home, Jess would jump into her dad's or Eli's lap when frightened.

Seating (L-R): Sam, Katie, Jessie, Grace

In the movie, in one of the scene, something terrifying popped out of nowhere, and freaked Jessie out so much she had jumped into someone's lap. But since she was so absolutely terrified, she didn't notice whose lap she had jumped onto. All she knew was she felt comfortable, safe and secure in this person's arms.

Katie on the other hand was more shocked at the fact that Jessie had jumped onto her, than at the scene in the movie. Feeling how scared Jessie was, she hugged Jessie from around the waist, and tried to calm the younger girl down.

Grace and Sam, began to smirk, as they realized their plan is working along pretty well, and were also glad that this movie was actually a decent horror flick. Well… scary enough to make Jess jump into Katie's lap, in this case was a good horror flick.

'Hmm… something smells real nice…' Then coming to her senses Jess looked at who she was sitting and holding onto. 'Katie?' But before Jess could move back into her seat, something happened again on screen. And she once more clung onto Katie's neck, however this time she also felt Katie's grip around her waist to tighten, this little action caused Jessie to calm down just a little. Then she heard Katie whisper into her ear, "Shhh…. It's okay, I'm right here for you…"

Katie's breath lightly touched Jess' ears, causing the younger girl to feel all warm and fuzzy again. "Thank you," She replied just as softly into the older girl's ear.

Katie smiled sincerely up at Jessie, and returned her attention back to the movie at hand. Also feeling absolutely content that Jessie was now in her arms, even though she thought it might just be temporary. 'It might just be the movie… But then again, thank god Sam chose a horror flick…'

They stayed in this position for the rest of the movie.

**After the movie… (10:30pm)**

"So… what'd you guys think about the movie?" Grace started.

"It was great!" Sam smirked and looked over at Katie.

"Yeah… I loved it…" Katie replied instinctively. She was really referring to Jessie sitting in her lap, rather than the movie. Katie looked over at Jessie, who shyly smiled back at her, instead of looking away.

"It was sooo scary…" Jessie joined in shyly, and in her head thought, 'But I totally loved it…'

"Right. You guys wanna sleep over at our house, I mean its Saturday tomorrow. No school." Grace asked Sam and Katie.

'Please say yes…. Please say yes…' Jess prayed.

'Hell Yah!' but that of course didn't come out of her mouth, instead, Katie replied with a "Yeah, sure…" trying to not sound overly excited.

"Sure, but we'll go back home to grab some of our clothes. Grace, you drove right?"

Grace nodded at Sam, and exchanged a mischievous look, but was not caught by the oblivious two whom were still staring at each other. "So me and Jess will go home and prepare, see you guys later!"


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepovers Always Fun

**A/N: I just realized my story has soo gone off plot – it has nothing to do with my title anymore. Drop of head Not to mention the scene that got me started with this Fic isn't in yet…Why is this story goin at such a slow pace? Wait I know – 'cause I'm a dumb retard… **

**A/N: Anyways enough of my sulking – HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Part 10: Sleepovers - Always Fun…**

After getting the normal sleepover preparation settled, consisting of permission from parents, figuring out sleeping arrangements, and activities during the sleepover.

**Sammler/Manning Manor (11:00pm)**

"Hey" Grace greeted, when opening the door.

"Hey."

Bringing the two guests into the living room, Grace began to introduce, "Alright, this is my mum Lily, Jessie's dad Rick," pointing to each person respectively. "Eli, Jess' brother is in his room doing… guy stuff. Oh and Zoë's asleep."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Sammler, nice to meet you." the two greeted politely.

"Mum, Rick, this is Sam and Katie," indicating who's who.

"Hello. Nice to meet the both of you too," the parents greeted, "Uh… We'll be goin' off to bed now. Goodnight." Both continued, getting up.

"Night Mum, Rick."

"Goodnight." The two girls waved.

At this point, Jessie finally comes flying down the stairs from the attic, and nearly crashing right into the parents. "Oh night Dad, night Lily!" an out of breath Jessie said.

"Jessie, slow down next time. It's dangerous" Rick warned, kissing her daughter's forehead goodnight.

"Yes dad." Jess replied obediently.

"You girls shouldn't stay up too late," Lily said to the four in a motherly tone.

"Yes mum," Grace said shooing the two adults up the stairs.

After the parents left to their room, Jess finally turned around to greet her two friends with a grin, "Hey Sam, hey Katie."

"So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the night? Or should we just go to bed?" Sam asked.

"We can watch another movie," Jess suggested.

"Okay, since I'm really not feeling all that tired." Katie replied.

"Fine with me. You guys wanna put down your bags?" Grace began.

"Oh… totally forgot. Where are we sleeping by the way?" Sam inquired.

"Oh that. We figured that you are sleeping in my room, and Katie will be sleeping in Jess'" and Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Right. Another question, brush our teeth and change first or after the movie." Sam inquired yet again.

"How 'bout we do it now, and get it over and done with," Katie joined in.

"Yeah." Jess agreed.

"Kay, I'll show you to my room then," directing this to Sam.

"And I'll show you mine's up in the attic," directing to Katie.

The pairs went off to their respective rooms and got changed. It should have been fine with the pairs to change in the same room, considering that they're girls, and they do it in school anyways. Grace and Sam had absolutely no problem, they were finished before they even started. However, Jessie and Katie… well, they couldn't help but sneak peeks at the other girl when changing.

After sneaking peeks of each other, the each girl had similar thoughts of the other girl, 'Wow she's breath-taking.'

Downstairs in Grace's room, the two here were chatting away.

"So, our plans are coming along very well…" Sam began.

"Yeah, they better get the idea soon… or I'll totally be irritated."

"I'm sure neither of them is really that blind," said Sam, rolling her eyes.

"Hope so."

"Hey did you see how cute they were in the cinema?"

"Yeah! When Jess hopped into Katie's embrace!"

"And then, when Jess finally loosened her grip on Katie's neck, something happened yet again. I swear she nearly choked Katie to death that second time."

They both were still giggling away when they met the other pair in the hallway, getting ready to brush their teeth.

"Huh, never would've thought the two of you to get along so well," Katie began.

"I know! You two seem like two totally different people."

"Well you two guessed wrong!" Sam replied. Again she and Grace broke into a laughing fit.

'We have at least one thing in common,' thought the two.

**Movie time in Living Room**

Out of the DVD collection the Sammler and Mannings owned, the four decided on 'Bend it Like Beckham'. Well more like three of them, because Grace was really not all that interested in soccer, but she watched it anyways.

Jessie and Katie took a seat on one couch, Sam and Grace on another. Half way through the movie, Jess realized how comfy and warm Katie felt so began inching her way towards the older girl. Sooner or later she fell asleep comfortably on Katie's shoulder and Katie contentedly continued to watch the movie, with Jess in her arms. Sam and Grace were still widely awake at this point, and they would both occasionally look over at the two, to see how they were progressing.

When the movie finally ended, Sam and Grace dragged themselves into Grace's room and slept. Katie on the other hand sat there contemplating on what she should do with Jessie. She didn't want to wake a peaceful sleeping Jessie up, but then when she looked up the flight of stairs she had to carry this girl… it was another story. Standing there for about 5 minutes thinking what she should do, she decided to carry the younger girl up to bed.

Luckily Katie did sports, so with little difficulty, she picked Jess up into her arms. 'Wow, She's really light' was the first thought that came to her mind.

After feeling herself being lifted off a couch, Jessie stirred, and softly whispered drowsily in the midst of dream, "Thank you, Katie." Knowing well in her mind who would be doing this.

"Welcome." She said to Jess, and began her journey up to the attic.

'This pain is all worth it… just having her in my arms.'

Finally reaching the bed, Katie lightly placed the sleeping girl down, covered her up and crawled in next to the her.

"G'Night Katie…" mumbled Jess.

"Night Jess, Sweet Dreams" whispered Katie, and both slowly dozed off.


	11. Chapter 11: In Their Face

**A/N: Thanks to those who read… I shall finish off my story soon.**

**Part 11: In Their Face…**

**Morning (Saturday – 10am)**

"Huh… Morning Sam," Grace said to a just awoken Sam.

"Morning…"

"I've showered, you can go shower and we'll head down for breakfast."

"Alright"

When sitting at the table eating pancakes, Lily asked, "Hmm, where's Jessie and Katie, Grace?"

"Probably still sleeping…" Grace said casually, and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Oh… It's nearly 10:30, maybe I should go wake them up," Lily said, nearly out of the kitchen.

After hearing what her mother had said, something finally clicked, and Grace suddenly spat out her mouthful of orange juice. Luckily Sam was sitting next to her and not across from her, or else she would've met a solemn fate.

Quickly Grace stood up and said the first thing that came to mind, "No mom, they're doing something…" 'That sounded so wrong…' "I meant they were up late last night… so… uh… so they must've not had gotten enough sleep."

"Yeah, that must be the reason," Sam agreed.

"Okay…" Lily replied, with a raised eye-brow. 'My daughter is so weird…'

"Uh… I'll clean this up and finish breakfast, then I'll go wake 'em"

**Minutes later…**

"I'll wake 'em up now…"

"Yea, I'll join you," Sam said while placing her plate into the sink, before leaving, she turned around and said to Lily, with a charming smile intact "Thank you Mrs. Sammler, for the delicious pancake."

"You're welcome." Lily replied, and smiling sincerely back. 'Hmm… very well mannered girls they are… I like them.'

Grace knocked on the door to the attic room, no one replied. "Obviously still asleep," she said to no one in particular. She then walked into the room, with Sam following close behind. Once they came into clear view of the bed, they both grinned at the scene.

Jessie had her head resting on Katie's shoulder with her arm lightly draped over the older girl's skin that lay beneath the shirt that had ridden up half way, showing her abdomen. Katie on the other hand had her right arm lightly draped over Jessie's body and her left arm hugging Jessie from behind. For some reason, Jessie's top has also ridden up, but definitely not as high up in comparison to Katie. Their blanket was now crumpled up and down to their hips.

"They look so cute together…" Sam whispered, not wanting to wake them up.

"Yah," Grace agreed, "Hang on, I'll go grab my camera. This is a scene worth capturing."

With that Sam and Grace quickly headed down to Grace's room rummaging around for Grace's Polaroid camera. Minutes later they both stealth their way up to the attic again, camera in hand.

"One…Two… Three…" Grace whispered, and the camera clicked.

"Huh." Katie mumbled, being awoken by the bright flash of the camera.

"What was that?" Jess opened her eyes slowly.

The two observers broke out into a laughing fit once again.

Grace gaining composure began to speak, "You guys looked so cute sleeping together, so we decided on capturing it for you guys…" and busted out laughing again.

Katie and Jessie finally gaining some senses realized that they were intertwined in each other's embrace. Quickly the two sat up and unwound themselves from each other, pulled their PJ tops down, and stared at the bed blushing. Both of them began, "How did we…" causing both to blush crimson.

"But I thought that…" they said in unison yet again, for the gazillionth time since they met.

"Oh come on… You guys still can't see it?" Grace started.

"I guess you guys are totally blind!" Sam finally joined in, Grace nodding in agreement.

"What?" a confused Katie replied.

"Huh…" Jessie was just as lost.

"You two are like totally into each other… I don't see how either of you can't see it!" Grace said flinging her arms around in the air with a photo in one hand and a camera in the other. "I mean, you guys keep staring at each other! I swear those stares sends off electric waves…"

"But…" Katie mumbled before Grace stopped her.

"I thought gay people had gay-dar," Grace questioned rhetorically.

"They do, except Katie's one is undoubtedly in great need of updating."

"What are you guys saying?" Katie asked befuddled. Jessie also frowned at what was going on.

"Sigh. Katie I don't want to stick this in your face but... Can't you see! Jess' is GAY!" Grace stated exasperated.

"WHAT?" Katie was now shocked at the newly received information, and was trying to process it, while looking over at Jess and back at Grace a few times.

Finally, "My god…" she breathed out.

'Did she just say 'my god'… is that suppose to be bad?' Jessie began to worry, 'Oh My Gosh… what if she wasn't really gay?' Jessie now felt tears forming in her eyes, 'Geez, I'm so stupid…'

Katie looked over to Jessie, and saw her worried expression, "Uh… I mean… I meant to say Thank God… I just didn't see that one coming…" she smiled reassuringly at Jessie. "And all along, I thought you were straight… you know with Tad always trying to hit on you, and you didn't seem to say anything…"

Cutting Katie off with her babbling, Sam said, "Uh, Grace and I shall leave you two for some 'ALONE' time…" elongating the word 'alone' and dragged Grace down the stairs.

After hearing the door shut, Katie stared into Jessie's baby blue eyes, and Jessie into Katie's mossy green ones, before Katie started again, "So…uh… so…" Katie stuttered, "You… you're gay?"

Jessie nodded, and Katie let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god… I mean I was starting to go absolutely crazy around you… Like I wanted to be around you, but then being around you was so much pain as well… do you know what I'm saying. Actually I don't even know what I'm saying… What was I sa…" Katie babbled, this time she was cut off by Jessie's lips on hers.

After parting, Katie's eyes were still wide with surprise; this weird expression caused Jessie to start giggling.

After gaining some composure, Katie gave a devilish smile and said, "Come 'ere, I totally missed that." bringing the lips of a giggling blonde towards her own.

"Wow… tha… that felt… really…" Jessie mumbled with one of her finger feeling her lips after parting from Katie's.

"Great! No. Excellent!" Katie finished for the other girl.

Nodding in agreement, she asked, "Can I try again?" her eyes twinkling.

Katie smiled and said "You're so cute…" and brought their lips together for the third time that morning.

In between small kisses, Katie breathed out, "You… Never… Ever… Have… To Ask… For… Permission…"


	12. Chapter 12: Confident and Nervous

**A/N: Hey everyone… as I said, I made some changes; this bit is basically an extended bit… Sorry for the shortness of it. :P**

**A/N2: Er… the section between the two 'lines' means flashback… Hope you understand.**

**Anyways, thank YOU for reading:D**

**Part 12: Confident but Nervous **

**Thursday – Two weeks later**

After four weeks of intense soccer training, the school's first soccer game was tonight. Sam, Becky and of course the couple who finally hit off, Jessie and Katie, are absolutely nervous about their game tonight. However they also knew that their chances of winning, was higher than normally, so in a way they were rather confident. But nevertheless, you never know what would happen, and being their first game of the season, of course they would feel a tad bit nervous. I mean who can blame 'em!

As mentioned, Katie and Jessie had finally gotten the sparks flying for two weeks now… Well officially two weeks in just two more days. Though they haven't gone 'public' as in announcing it, they don't mind continuing to hang out with each other. They would do things all friends would do, such as hugging, holding hands, linking arms, sitting on each other's laps. Of course the huge make out sessions are still saved for private moments, and Jess' parents are still in the dark about their daughter's sexual preferences.

Becky is finally catching on – thank god! – I mean you must be blind to not think that, when the two are practically all over each other most of the time – Err… not the sexual way… But yes, Becky did notice, that Jessie and Katie were hanging around a lot, maybe way too much. Being in their close-nit friendship group, she would definitely have contact with them, therefore would feel the vibe of the room change around her, when Jessie and Katie stared straight into each other's eyes. Not to mention, the first words that come out of Jessie's mouth every morning, before she saw Katie that is, was "Have you seen Katie?" or "Is Katie in school yet?"

**----------------------------**

**(Monday – Same week)**

Being as bold as anyone can be, Becky asked Jessie during lunch break, when seeing her sitting on Katie's lap chatting away with everyone on the table.

"Jess?" Becky began

"Hmm?" Jessie turned her attention towards her friend.

Then finally she decided to pull Jessie off Katie's lap, trying to not cause much commotion, Katie continued mingling with Sam and Grace. Then Becky finally whispered into her friend's ear without a second of hesitation, "You dating Katie?"

Jessie's eyes shot wide open and turned to look at Becky, "How… How'd you… How'd you find out?"

"Just guessed… I'm not blind you know." Becky said matter-of-factly, not realizing she was actually last to know out of the group.

Jessie finally turned around, after the shock wore off, and said to the other three, "Becky found out…"

"Bout what?" Grace asked.

"Me and Katie," Jessie replied in a hush-hush tone of voice, making sure only the five of them heard.

"Oh," Katie and Sam said as they finally understood what Jessie meant by 'found out'.

"Good, now we don't have to hide as much, at least when hanging around each other," Katie said to Jessie. Jessie only nodded in agreement.

"So, all of you knew, except for me?" Becky asked with a little hurt in her voice.

"Well…" Jessie began, feeling a little guilty for not telling her friend.

"We only knew, 'cause it was us," Grace began pointing to her and Sam, "who hooked 'em up."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for us, Katie would probably still be thinking that Jess is straight, and Jessie would think that Katie didn't like her that way." Sam joined in.

"Oh." Was the simple answer Becky gave, and was smiling already…

'God, it's so easy to make Becky happy again,' the four thought in their heads

**-----------------------------**

Sarah, Katie's 'ex' is entering the category of 'jealous-ex', though she really was jealous of any girl who got close to Katie ever since their so called 'break up'. Which in fact wasn't much of a break up, because they were never really together in the first place. Sarah just thought that since Katie was always hanging around her all the time that she had a chance… but then Katie at one point couldn't stand her any more, so she slowly drifted apart from Sarah. Therefore causing Sarah to think that they were once together…

Moving along – Tad was the first of friends to find out, he on the other hand was not jealous but was happy for the two, leaving out the 'I think two girls kissing are hot… especially two wonderfully hot girls' bit for himself. Very much appreciated by many, Tad…

Grace still has the photo she took that morning in Jessie's room; she says it's for blackmailing. Of course she is continually supportive of Jess and Katie – I mean, she must… she did help pairing them up. Sam is just Sam, happy for Katie, studying her butt off, loving her sports, hating the sports talk, and of course nervous for their (soccer team) first game of the season.


	13. Chapter 13: First Game

**A/N: Er… WARNING! Most of this chpt is basically just a soccer game… I just felt like writing it. Question, is there such thing as a soccer team with different year levels in it? I dunno. Here in Melbourne, Victoria, we play in 3 levels, Junior (7&8), Intermediate (9&10), Senior (11&12). But anyways I just decided it would be so neat to have all levels play on the same team… so yeah…**

**A/N2: Uh…I shall shut up now! Hope you still enjoy it.**

**Part 13: First Game**

**Soccer Field (Thursday – Two weeks later)**

Eli agreed on going to the game for moral support, Grace was undoubtedly going to be their, since she and Jessie has bonded for the better. Predictably, Sam and Katie each had their little 'fan club'/cheer squad, consisting of 20 or more students, holding up banners on the spectators stand. Sarah wasn't that far from the 'fan club' thing, because she herself had a little group of ten or so people cheering for her.

For warm up, the team walked out in a straight line and waved at the crowd. There were lights beaming down at the field, the spectators' stands were quite full and everyone was cheering and wearing school colours; Green and Yellow for Upton Sinclair, Red and Blue for the opposition school. In the crowd, Jess spotted Grace and Eli, who waved vigorously at her. Eli yelled out, "GOOD LUCK LIL SIS!"

Katie and Sam paused for a moment and flashed their charming smiles and bowed to their respective little clan of fans, whom were holding their banners. Then Jess saw Becky wave at somebody, following the direction of Becky's gaze, she finally found who she was waving at… glasses… brown hair… nicely styled… Justin.

"Hey… So you and Justin?" Jess whispered into Becky's ear incredulously.

Being so selfless, Becky smiled and said, "Yah… ain't he cute!"

"Good for you," Jess said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"He asked me out for ice-cream, you know… to say sorry for my little incident…"

"When?"

"Uh… Friday… when you went to watch a movie with Grace"

"Oh… That Friday." Jessie said with a grin, reminiscing what happened at the movies.

I just felt like doing this, because I personally love playing soccer, it doesn't matter if you don't understand... Oh and the games I play in school doesn't sound as glamorous as in the story – the crowd the lights etc... But what the heck.

The line was in the order of: 

_Sam: Star player, Captain, plays centre midfield, a junior in school_

_Katie: Star player, Centre forward, a sophomore_

_Sarah: Vice Captain haha… I'm so mean, Centre defender (sweeper), a sophomore_

_Jessie: A Rising Star forward, on the right wing, the youngest player, a freshman._

_Becky: Midfield left wing, a freshman_

_Kerrie: Forward left wing, a senior._

_Sophie: Right Midfield, a senior._

_Isabelle: Also Centre Defender (sweeper), a junior_

_Veronica: Defender Left wing, a junior_

_Claire: Defender Right wing, a junior_

_Annie: Goalie, a senior_

Bench players:

_Caroline: Midfield, a senior_

_Jennifer: Forward, a junior_

_Brianna: Midfield, a junior_

_Rachael: Defender, a senior_

_Dina: Goalie, a junior_

**First Half…**

"Sam… over right!" coach yelled.

With a strong kick, Sam had booted the ball all the way to the far right for Jessie. Jessie stopped the ball with her stomach, and began dribbling it down the sidelines. Practically on her heals was one of the defenders from the opposition school. Jessie being small and agile, did a quick stop with the ball, and tricked the other player. Jessie called in for Katie, "Kat!" before she passed the ball down to her who was inside the goalie box.

Being taller than the defender of the opposition team, Katie jumped up and head butted the ball into the left corner of the goal, and the whistle went off for half time. "One-Nil!" the referee called out.

Everyone cheered and patted Katie on the back, Jessie ran and jumped into Katie's arms, Sarah who was also cheering suddenly stopped when she saw the sight of Jessie and Katie hugging. But before she had too much time to think she had to assemble back to starting position for second half.

**Second Half **Whistle

And the ball was passed between two players of the opposition team. They got well into Sinclair's half of the field before the ball was tackled off them by Isabelle, but sadly the ball flew into the wrong direction and was caught by a midfielder of the opposition team. Sam quickly caught up to that girl and both were running at high speed trying to get the ball. Trying but not succeeding Becky tried to catch up, but their speed was just overwhelming.

"Left, Here!" called Sarah.

With one great surge of energy, Sam tapped the ball off the other girl, and the ball flew into Sarah. Being sweeper, with one huge kick, the ball went flying back down the opposite end of the field, and was caught by Kerrie at the far corner.

Being a little to far away from the goal, Kerrie passed the ball into the middle of the offenders half of the field, and was caught by a running Becky. Dodging a girl by tapping the ball to her left with the outside of her foot, Becky continued to run a little closer to the goal, and passed the ball off to Jessie, who was standing just outside the right hand side of the goalie box waving her hands in the air.

With one strong kick, without allowing the ball to touch the floor, Jessie knocked it hard and fast into the goal's direction. Sadly the goalie was just a step too slow, or could be that she wasn't tall enough, because the ball just missed her fingers and flew in. With that, the whistle went off, and the ref called out "TWO-NIL."

Being very proud of her girl-friend getting that beautiful goal, Katie blew a kiss towards Jess' direction. Catching the 'kiss', Jessie did the same.

Once again the ball started off with the opposite team, this time, a new tactic was seen, because they were passing the ball amongst each other for a while before one of them booted the ball down the left sidelines to a sneaky player. That girl seems to have done very well getting right past Veronica, luckily Sarah was there and blocked the ball, before it was shot in. With much trouble the opposition team tried a goal kick. Sadly Annie, being nice and tall, caught the ball just in time.

For the rest of the game, the opposition school tried their very best to get a shot in goal, but they still were unsuccessful. This was due to the fact of Sam and Becky being in the defending half of the field helping out the other four defenders. As for the forwards, they occasionally got the ball, and had a shot a goal, not getting anymore in.

Whistle

The final whistle blew, and the game ended, the crowd went wild and cheered. The team went wild and cheered. The coach fell back onto a chair, finally able to relax and breathe normally again. The benched players came running out and hugged their team mates for their great game, Jessie and Katie receiving the larger amount of the praises.

The two teams lined up and shook hands and exchanged the usual 'Great Game's 'Well done's.


	14. Chapter 14: Troubles Begin

**A/N: I'm so stuck on Part 16 right now… blah… it sounds soo stupid! I need to fix it up… sigh writer's block… damn.**

**FEEDBACK: Please tell me where I can improve on… and where you think this'll lead… Anything would help me!**

**Anyhow… Enjoy!**

**Part 14: Troubles Begin**

**School (Monday Morning)**

As Jessie tried to open her locker, she felt familiar arms coming from behind her and hugging her waist. "Morning!" Jess said elatedly before turning around.

"Morning to you too," a tired Katie replied giving her girl a hug.

"What's wrong, you look real tired?"

"Eh heh…" Katie began sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep…"

"Why?"

"I missed holding you…"

"Katie… I just didn't see you for two days! And you couldn't sleep?" Jess said teasingly.

"Yah…"

Bell

"Damn that bell…" Katie grumbled annoyed at the thing, "Always has to ring at the worst of times."

"Calm down Katie. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course," Katie brightened up a little.

With this Jessie leaned in and gave Katie a quick peck on the cheek and flew down the corridor to class. Katie stood there absolutely elated and happy again, 'Oh yeah… class'.

**School (Lunch)**

After a few weeks of high-speed friendship bonding, Jessie, Katie, Sam, Grace and Becky created a new table in the canteen. So now everyone in school knows who exactly they shouldn't mess with, because they were a friend of Katie's and Sam. Tad and Russell would join their table on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, it was like their new routine now.

"So… soccer training after school today," Becky started.

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot," said Katie. 'A few more hours with Jessie…'

"So I don't have to wait for you right?" Grace asked Jess.

"Yah, Sam will give me a ride home right?"

Sam nodded, "As usual…"

Feeling like joining in, Tad said, "Do you even get anything out of this whole free ride thing?"

"Uh… No."

"Then why bother, you should just leave them alone and drive off one day." After saying this Tad earned himself a smack across the head from Katie. "OW…" he whined rubbing his now injured head. Everyone laughed.

"That's what you get for encouraging Sam to leave your best-friend and her girlfriend to walk home in bewilderment."

"Sorry." Tad said raising his arms up in defeat.

Oblivious to them, on the other end of the hall, Sarah was sitting with her gang of bitchy people, glaring over at their happy table. 'I hate that stupid Jessica Sammler girl, she just had to steal my Katie away… She's so gonna get it…"

**Soccer training**

After a nice half hour of warming up and some soccer exercises, such as keeping the ball off someone else or shooting goals, they played a mini game of soccer. The coach divided them equally into two teams, being fair, the coach decided to not put the two star goal shooters on the same team, therefore Katie and Jessie ended up on different teams, and opposite ends of the field. Also on Jessie's team was Sam, and Sarah was on Katie's.

During the game, Sarah finally found a way to take revenge on Jessie, seeing that Sarah was defender and Jessie was forward. Whenever Jessie had the ball, Sarah was always there, and quite a few times, Sarah practically knocked Jessie off her feet and stole the ball away, but because there was no illegal contact, therefore the coach could not call for a foul. In the last five minutes of the game, Jessie had the ball and was about to shoot for goal, but before she could, Sarah kicked her ankle and Jessie fell to the ground with immense pain. The coach quickly blew the whistle, and everyone quickly ran towards the injured Jess.

"Jessie, are you alright?" the coach asked once he got there.

Jessie was in so much pain, she could barely reply, she whimpered out, "my ankle… really hurts…"

Katie, who was on the other end of the field finally got here and had pushed everyone out of the way to get to her girl's side.

"Oh My God Jess! Are you okay?" lifting Jessie up for a hug, while the coach was inspecting her ankle.

Once Jessie had heard Katie's voice, she quickly looked up and clung onto Katie for dear life. Sam looked on helplessly, and helped the coach with Jessie's ankle.

"So how's Jessie's ankle," Sam asked.

"Hmm… I think it's nothing much, just a slight injury. A week of rest should do."

"But… but… do we have a game this week?" Jessie asked through small tears, that were trickling down her cheeks.

"Game… Game… Game…" The coach began looking through this little writing pad, he just pulled out of his back pocket. "Nope… thank god its next week!" he said relieved, "I don't wanna lose one of our best players…"

The whole team also let out a sigh of relief, well everyone except Sarah. 'Damn that lucky Sammler…'

"Anyways… it's about time, you guys can go home now." The coach said inspecting his watch.

Before heading off, everyone said things similar to "Get well soon" to Jessie, and "Bye coach," and left Sam, Katie, Jessie, Becky and the coach on the field.

"Jess, can you get up?" the coach asked the injured girl.

"Yah." She replied, whilst getting up with the help of Katie and Sam.

"Good, good." He smiled, "Rest your ankle for the rest of the week, hope to see you lively by next week!" and he walked off.

"Bye coach," the four said.

After a few limping steps, Jessie winced at the pain her ankle was giving her. Katie noticed this and stopped walking, which also caused the other two from walking.

"What are you doing Katie," Jessie inquired.

Katie crouched down in front of Jessie, with her back towards the girl, "Giving you a piggy-back ride. Jump on."

With Becky and Sam's help, Jessie was finally on Katie's back, and the three began to make there way over to the change rooms, with Jessie on Katie's back. On there walk, Sam curiously asked, "What happen out there?"

"I think Sarah kicked me in the ankle…" Jessie began.

"Sarah!" Katie and Sam said in unison.

"Miss Evil Vice-captain?" Becky questioned

"Yeah." Jessie nodded, "I swear she was on me all day, she like knocked me over a few times, that's why I kept falling over before."

"Must be the jealousy" Sam said.

"She is so gonna get it, if she ever hurts Jessie again…" Katie said furious at the fact that someone has hurt Jessie.

**After changing…**

After getting changed, Jessie was dropped off (by Katie) near the car park with Becky.

"You going home now?" Jessie inquired Becky.

"Nup, Justin and I are going to get nachos!"

"Aw, NACHOS! Well have fun!"

"We're back," came Katie holding her own bags, and Jessie's, following close behind was Sam.

"ALRIGHT! Now I shall hand your girl back to you, and I'm off! See you guys tomorrow!" Becky called out, and nearly tripping over something.

"Bye" They all said together laughing.

"I'll get the car…" Sam said, picking up her own bags and headed off to her car.

Sitting there with their bags, Jessie leaned her head against Katie's shoulder, suddenly a breeze came by and Jessie shivered. With natural instinct, Katie wrapped her arms around Jessie, hoping to warm up the girl. They sat there like that until the black BMW came to a halt right in front of them. Katie tucked Jess into the back seat, before she grabbed the bags and threw them into the trunk. And of they went to Jessie's house.


	15. Chapter 15: Protections

**A/N: Sigh… Okay truthfully… raise ur hand… I meant tell me if you want me to continue with this fic… I've finally managed part 19 – I believe. But I'm not sure if it's getting really boring or what. So just tell me… please… if you want more or anywhere I can fix up.**

**Part 15: Protections**

Arriving at Jessie's house later on that night, Katie insisted on giving Jessie a piggy-back into the house, and Sam had also took Jessie's bag in as well.

"Hi Jess, how was soccer?" Lily asked popping her head out of the kitchen, but once she saw Jessie on Katie's back, "Why are you on Katie's back?"

"Hi Mrs. Sammler, Jessie injured her ankle in soccer, so I just thought that I should give her a ride in since you know…"

"Oh that's real kind of you Katie. And next time just call me Lily." Then she turned her attention to Jessie, "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, I'll be fine probably by next week."

"Hi Mrs. Sammler," Sam said closing the front door behind her.

"Oh, why hello Sam. And it's Lily to you too." Lily greeted the second girl, "I see you must be carrying Jessie's bags."

"Huh… Oh yeah…"

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

Sam and Katie looked at each other, and Katie said, "Sure why not… I'll call my mom later."

"Same."

With that they were off to Jessie's room. On the way up, Grace just walked out of the bathroom and said, "Hey you guys, what's up?"

"Come up, and we'll tell you," Sam said continuing her way upstairs.

**Jessie's Room**

After settling in, Sam on the couch somewhere, Grace at the end of Jessie's bed and Katie sitting rite beside Jessie at the top of the bed.

"So, what's up with you two?" Grace asked Jessie and Katie.

"Well, Jess' injured her ankle…"

"More like someone inflicted the injury…" Sam added in.

"Who?" Grace inquired.

"Sarah." Jessie said

"Sarah? The Sarah… the mean self-centered asshole who's too full of herself?"

"Yeah. Not only that, she also knocked Jessie over a few times during training…" Katie replied.

"You serious!" said the overly protective sister.

"Grace calm down…" Jessie said, surprised at Grace's reaction.

"You know she's gonna try and hurt you again Jess" Grace said a little more calmly.

All Jess could do was Sigh.

"No way, she won't be coming near my girl again…" Katie said protectively.

"Don't worry guys – I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do you know."

"Yeah, well Jess, Tae Kwon Do isn't gonna help you much, when your ankle is all swollen and wrapped up." Sam stated.

"Oh yeah… forgot about that one…" This statement finally caused everyone to laugh and lighten up the mood in the attic.

"Don't worry," Grace began, "If she tries to hurt you, she's gonna have to get pass me."

"And me" Sam joined in.

"Definitely me," Katie said, before turning and giving Jessie a quick peck on the cheek, and Jessie did the same also.

"Gosh, you guys are sooo sweet… it's as though you'll make me get diabetes" Grace said with a mock-disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here…" Sam said with a fake shiver.

"Bye," Katie and Jessie said in unison.

After they heard the door close, all Katie could say was "Finally, thought they would never leave…" before she was cut off by Jessie turning her head and kissing her.

After the lack of oxygen became too great they finally parted, Katie had a goofy grin on her face, and Jessie looked on adoringly. Before anything could go on, Katie shot up and said, "Forgot to call mom… Jess where's your phone?"

"Uh… downstairs…"

"Oh…" Katie replied, with a look of contemplation plastered on her face

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jessie asked taking Katie's hands in hers.

"Huh… Just was thinking whether I should go down now or later…" Katie began, "You know… I would most want to stay here with you, but then again I have to call…"

"You should just go call… and then come back up." Jessie smirked.

"Right. Why Miss Sammler, what is going through your head?" Katie teased.

"Nothing." Jessie replied innocently.

"Alright..." Katie said mischievously, while getting up off the bed. "Be right back…" Katie now leaned down and gave her girl a kiss before walking down the steps.

**Minutes Later…**

"So Jess… How has your last few minutes without me been?" Katie said coming up the stairs. 'She looks so adorable on that bed,'

"I've been missing you…" Jessie whined. 'Wow, is it just me? Or does Katie just become more and more beautiful every time I see her?'

"Aww poor baby…" Katie hopped onto bed next to Jess, with her body elevated only by her elbows.

Though Jessie may have a sore ankle, but that definitely didn't stop her from climbing right on top of Katie and passionately kiss her. Feeling Jessie's tongue run lightly across her own bottom lips, Katie enthusiastically let it in.

At this very moment, Sam knocked on the door, rather than rampaging in, just in case they were doing something private. Jessie pulled back from their hot lip-lock and rolled back to sitting position before she called out frustratedly, "Yeah, come in!"

Sam opened the door and said, "Sorry dude, but dinner's ready..."


	16. Chapter 16: Exception

**A/N: Thank you to those who replied. It's a good inspiration for me to continue really. Uh… I'm still trying to find a way to end this story, but it seems to get longer the more I try. Yah. Enjoy!**

**Part 16: Exception …**

**School – Lunch (Friday)**

For the last three days, Jessie had heard of no trouble from Sarah, but mainly because either Katie, Sam or Grace was virtually glued to her at all times on school premises. To the toilet, down the halls, out the yard, lunch times, they even escorted her to classes which she did not have with Becky. Being in most of Jessie's classes, Becky was of course given the great job of walking with Jessie to class.

Except for today, after school really. The reason for this exception was because Grace had volunteered to help out with the Gay-Straight Alliance thing, Sam was busy with one of her kick-boxing classes after school. Katie had finally decided to go get her driving license today after school, leaving only Becky, however, even she had another little date with Justin.

"Jessie, I'm just not gonna do that stupid test today." Katie said.

"No way!" Jessie began to protest, "its okay, Eli's gonna come and pick me up anyways."

"Yeah, half an hour after school ends." Grace mumbled

"I'll, uh, wait with you until Eli comes, Justin and I can keep you company." Becky recommended.

"No way. I don't even wanna be around you two. Plus, you guys would probably go into your own little worlds, and forget about me anyways."

"Well, it's not like you and Katie don't do the same…" Becky said defensively in a hush-hush tone of voice. This caused both Katie and Jessie to blush, but Sam and Grace to laugh in agreement.

"Maybe I can change my kick-boxing class," Sam suggested, "I mean they can get a substitute for the kids."

"No, no… its gonna be a trouble for you. Gosh guys, I'm old enough to look after myself for 30 minutes!" Jessie stated. "I'll just sit by the bench and read, until Eli comes."

"But Jess…" Katie began.

"It's all gonna be fine," Jessie smiled towards Katie reassuringly, and grabbing the other girls hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Fine, but make sure you call me once you get home." Katie gave in.

"But wouldn't you be in the car, taking your driving test?" Jessie began to giggle.

"Oh yeah… well, I'll call you after I finish then." Katie said laughing at her own silliness.

Bell Ring

"Well. Now that that's all set, time for class." Grace said, whilst getting up.

"See yah guys!" Sam said, and headed off to her next class.

"Bye baby…" Katie whispered into the younger girl's ear before giving her a hug and headed off to her class.

"Right. What class do we have again?" Becky asked cluelessly.

Sighing "Beck, I love you and all, but seriously, this is like what, the fifth time I'm telling you. WE have got SCIENCE!"

"Oh yeah… That horrible subject, no wonder…" Becky replied clicking her finger once, as if a light went off in her head.

**After School (School Yard)**

Katie had met Jessie at her locker after school, and helped her girl slowly out of the school halls and into the school yard. Sam was standing at the bench just outside the front door, waiting to give Katie a lift to her destination, before heading off to teach her class.

"Okay, you sit here and wait alright." Katie said, helping Jessie sit down on the bench.

"Alright, and good luck on your driving test!" Jessie replied with a smile, pulling Katie into a hug before Katie could even stand straight again.

"I don't need luck, I've got skills," Katie replied confidently, with a wink and her mossy green eyes twinkling, as always.

Jessie began giggling, and with one finger motioning Katie to come closer to her so she didn't have to stand. Jessie whispered, her breath tickling Katie's sensitive ear, "You know you look more and more gorgeous every time a look at you."

Katie was actually surprised at what Jessie had said, for a moment; she was in lost for words, trying to come up with something witty. Finally she decided, it was now her first time in her life to say the three words… slowly leaning down to Jessie's face whispered into her ear, "I love you."

After hearing the three words, Jessie was stunned, but then she felt a nice warm feeling within her, 'it feels so nice to be loved…' With out a second of a hesitation, she tilted her head slightly so that she was able to kiss Katie on the cheek lightly, but lovingly, before answering back, "I love you too."

Sam is normally a patient person, she wouldn't mind waiting for people even up to a nice long hour. But if she had somewhere to get to, ten minutes of waiting is way too long. "Sorry to break you love-birds up again, but come on Katie, I'm gonna be late!" Sam said, already walking away.

"Yeah, coming…" Katie said, without even turning to look at Sam. Instead, she kept her focus on Jessie and said "Bye."

"Bye, remember to call later to tell me about how you went!"

"Course!" Katie replied, now already walking backwards away from her girl on the bench.

**Ten Minutes Later**

After Sam and Katie had left, Jessie stuffed a headphone in one-ear listening to her i-pod, and took out a book and began reading, because it wasn't another ten minutes before Eli would come pick her up.

"Look who's sitting here…" a mocking voice came from nowhere, and giggling followed.

Hearing the familiar but not too familiar voice, Jessie looked up from her book and turned to see who it was.


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge

**A/N: Thanks ppl. I was bout to change the 'I love you' bit, but I guess lucky for me I didn't. Anyways. ENJOY! (Next part will be up – maybe later on today! Well today as in Auz today.)**

**Part 17: Revenge**

Hearing the voice, Jessie looked up from her book and turned to see who it was. Sarah… After seeing Sarah and her group of four or five friends, Jessie kind of felt a little intimidated. She quickly stuffed her book and her i-pod back into her bag.

"So, what is Miss Goody-Goody doing all by herself in school?" Sarah began in a disgustingly mocking tone of voice.

"What do you want Sarah?" Jessie asked solidly as she stood up, trying to pretend she didn't feel the slightest bit frightened.

"Oh, nothing much… really. Just wanted to show you that, no one ever takes a girl from me." Sarah said bitterly, followed by a few snickers from behind her.

Jessie was about to walk away, but suddenly, Jessie flinched from the pain her ankle was causing her. Though Jessie's ankle may allow her to stand up and walk, but truthfully it's not in the best condition, because when in certain weird angles, it would become terribly sore. "What are you talking about…" was all Jessie could manage through her pain.

"Oh don't play stupid with me… Jessie," Sarah began bitterly, "You took Katie Singer from me, and now you are gonna pay for it."

Before Jessie could say anything more, two girls grabbed her from behind and pulled her down to the ground, holding her firmly there.

"Let go of me!" Jessie grounded out, trying to break free. "He…" Jessie tried to scream 'help', but found her mouth now stuffed with something resembling a piece of cloth.

Now successfully silencing Jessie, Sarah instructed another girl to hold Jessie's leg while another tied it down. Jessie had tried with all her strength to struggle out of the two girls' firm grip, but that was absolutely useless. Jessie was then lifted up and three of them carried Jessie to a nearby alley, out of the street.

Once in the alley, one of the girls attempted to strip away Jessie's clothes; luckily Jessie's arms broke free from the two girls behind her just in time and pushed the girl back. That girl lost balance and fell onto another girl behind her.

Sarah got frustrated, and slapped Jessie across the face, the slap was so hard, the pain stung Jessie's face, and she could feel it burn an imprint. The two girls again held Jessie down, this time more firm than previous, another girl tried to attempt to rip at Jessie's clothes, but only tore a small bit of the sleeve.

Just before the girl could tear the rest of Jessie's shirt off, someone yelled out, "Hey what are you guys doing!"

Immediately Jessie recognized the voice, it was her brother Eli, Jessie tried to yell out 'Eli' through the piece of cloth that was stuck in her mouth. But was unsuccessful, except the sound she managed was desperate enough for Eli, so he began to walk down the alley. Sarah and her gang saw Eli coming towards them, they became nervous and quickly fled down the other side of the alley and left Jessie lying their still tied up.

"Oh my god!" Eli muttered out, when he finally reached the figure on the floor with their shirt in a mess. "Jessie?"

Eli quickly took out the cloth from Jessie's mouth, and untied the rope that was holding Jessie's ankle. After finally being free again, Jessie quickly leaped up into Eli's arms and clung onto him for dear life.

"What on earth happened?" Eli asked, now carrying his sobbing little sister out of the alley in his arms.

"Don't ask… Thank… god you came… just in time." Jessie managed through tears.

"Don't worry Jess, I'm here now, you're safe." Eli said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"How'd you find me?"

"Well, I got out of work a little early, so I decided to come pick you up instead of going to Starbucks. Once I reached the school, I only saw your bag there and I kinda freaked. So I walked around looking for you." Eli said as he finally placed Jessie back down on her feet.

"Oh."

Eli picked up Jessie's bag and said, "Jump on" before he turned his back towards her. With one little hop, Jessie was on Eli's back, and he walked towards his parked car.

"Thank you." Jessie said gently.

"For what?"

"For looking around for me instead of just standing by my bag waiting for me… For coming to pick me up, instead of going to Starbucks." Jessie laughed at her last statement, it may have sounded really stupid to some people, hell it would've sounded stupid to herself, if not in the same situation.

"No problem. You are my little sister, and I have your back. You know…"

With that Jessie hugged Eli around the neck a little tighter than before.

"Oi, you trying to strangle me to death or what?"

Giggling, Jessie mumbled out a "Sorry."

**One and a Half Hour Later…**

"Hey Jess," Katie said into the receiver.

"Hey Katie…"

"Guess what! I passed my driving test, I can now drive you around!" Katie said all excited.

"Congratulations! But Katie, sorry to break it to you, you don't even have a car yet."

"Oh yeah… that…"

"Yeah."

"No worries, I'll ask my dad for one, he owes me a birthday present anyways."

"Right."

For the next half an hour, Jessie and Katie talked about everything on the phone. Jessie was having so much fun talking to Katie, she totally forgot about the incident that happened after school just before.

"Jessie, time for bed!" Rick called from the bottom of the attic stairs.

"Yes, dad!" Jessie called back, with one hand covering the receiver.

"Sorry, time to sleep. You wanna sleep over tomorrow?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, I'll tell my mom tomorrow."

"Good. Then I'll ask my dad tomorrow, I mean my mom. I'm staying over at my moms for the night, so we'll be going over later on in the day, when Eli finishes band practice."

"Okay… Can't wait to see you tomorrow then, babe!" Katie said excitedly.

"See you tomorrow! Night Katie…" Jessie said just as excited.

"Night"

----------------------------

_When Jessie and Katie were on the phone…_

"Grace…" Eli said, poking his head into his step-sister's room.

Grace, who was sitting on her bed reading, "Yeah."

"Can I come in? I need to ask you about something."

"Uh… Yeah sure…"

Walking in, Eli took a seat at the end of Grace's bed, after getting comfortable, he asked, "Did Jessie offend anyone? Like in school or anything?"

"Uh… no, not that I can think of. Why do you ask?"

"Well today, I went to pick Jess up from school, and I found her tied up in an alley with a group of girls surrounding her."

"Really?" Grace asked automatically, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, the girls ran when they saw me. Once I untied Jessie, she clung onto me, I could tell she was really terrified. But when I asked her what happened, she wouldn't tell me… so I was thinking maybe you knew something about this."

Something immediately clicked in Grace's mind, 'Sarah.'

"Don't tell Rick or Karen yet, or even my mom for that matter… I'll go talk to her."

"Oh okay. If you guys are in any trouble… just need any help, tell me. Alright?"

"Yeah."

----------------------------


	18. Chapter 18: Talk

**A/N: This is a relatively short chapter – but I thought it was better than sticking two different scenes into one… so yah. ENJOY**

**Part 18: Talk**

**Friday Night (11:30pm)**

Knock Knock

Jessie was lying there half awake as she hears the soft knocks on her door, and few seconds later her door opening.

"Jess… You awake" came the voice drawing closer and closer.

"Mmhmm…" Jessie replied dreamily.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah" Jessie replied without even bothering to move from her current position.

"Jessie… what happened today after school?" Grace questioned directly, not bothering to go around in circles.

'Eli.' Jessie thought, as she finally willed herself to sit up on her bed. "Well…" was all Jessie could get out before Grace already butted in.

"Was it Sarah?"

Sigh "Yes."

"What'd she try to do to you?" Grace demanded in an overly-protective sisterly way.

Sighing, Jessie contemplated whether she wanted to tell Grace about what had happened. She knew Grace cared for her, but she didn't want all of this to become a huge fuss and bring unnecessary attention towards herself.

Noticing that Jessie was holding back, Grace went over and sat next to Jessie on her bed. "Jessie, you know you can trust me…"

"I know, I know… It's not the trust thing okay…"

"Then what is it?"

"I just… I don't want to make this whole situation a great big commotion." Jessie stated truthfully.

"Jess, you know it is already a great big commotion," Grace stated, then she decided to joke a little to lighten up the mood, "I mean everything involving Sarah is a big commotion," Grace finished rolling her eyes exaggeratingly.

Jessie laughed at Grace's last comment, and finally gave in. "Well I was sitting there reading my book, listening to my i-pod – basically minding my own business."

"Uh-huh"

"For about ten minutes it was all calm and peaceful. Then Sarah came from behind and said some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"The usual, 'Look who it is' and so on." Jessie said waving her hand when saying 'so on'. "Well, before I knew it, some of her friends grabbed me from behind, all this stuff happened and I was tied down around the ankles, and they stuffed something in my mouth so I couldn't speak." Jessie explained in one long breath.

Grace's expression was one of stunned, her mouth agape, eyes wide with shock. She hadn't thought that, that was what had happened, but she definitely didn't realize that Jessie wasn't finished with her explanation.

"She and her group carried me into a back alley, and they… and they… tried to… um - rip my clothes off me." Jessie finished off her last bit softly shifting her gaze from Grace down to her hand.

The last bit was said so inaudibly that Grace only barely heard it. Making sure she had heard right she repeated dubiously, "rip your clothes off you?"

Jessie only nodded, her gaze still focused on her hands, which were fidgeting with one of her many rings. She tried hard to hold back her tears… She knew the tears… just simple tears would cause Grace to go berserk about the current situation, or anyone for that matter. This is because in other people's eyes, Jessica Sammler was a fragile girl, and needed to be treated with care. However, Jessie couldn't hold on any longer, and let out a small whimper.

Grace noticed the girl was crying next to her, she took Jessie into a sisterly embrace. "It's okay."

"Yeah…" Jessie said through tears, "Luckily Eli was there."

"Yeah…"

After a while of hugging, they pulled apart, and Grace asked, "You gonna tell Katie?"

Looking at her hands once again, she tried to come up with an answer. "I dunno. Should I?"

Surprised that Jessie would ask for her opinion, Grace replied, "Well yah… I mean she kind of deserves to know…" Grace trailed off, "But then knowing Katie, she would probably go nuts if she found out what Sarah had tried to do."

"Yeah."

"But then again, I still think you should tell her."

"I know. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow, when she comes over…"

"Want me to be there?" Grace asked supportively.

"Can you?" Jessie asked hopefully. She would've never thought that she was so relying on Grace nowadays, considering they never really got along until Grace found out.

"Yeah. I'll try fitting you guys into my busy schedule." Grace stated playfully.

Laughing, Jessie said "thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything – for being accepting and helpful."

"Well no problem. Just be sure if I have such problems, you're gonna have to help me."

"Deal" Jessie said, smiling. 'Who would've thought… Me and Grace this close? No way.'

Getting up off Jessie's bed and beginning to walk towards the attic door, "well I shall be off to bed now. Night Jess"

"Night."


	19. Chapter 19: Relaxing

**A/N: No action in this chapter… lets see – only 3 more parts and you'll get to the action… keep reading! but make sure u giv me some feedback too! **

**A/N2: Sweet, sweet chpt after a action filled one…. Enjoy!**

**Part 19: Relaxing**

**Sammler/Manning Manor (Saturday)**

Just as the doorbell went off, Jessie practically flew down from the attic, nearly forgetting her healing ankle, until she finally landed the last step, maybe just a little too hard, because she flinched from the sudden pain. Grace just walked out of the kitchen in time to see Jessie flinch from pain, with a concerned face, she asked "are you alright?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Jessie gained composure, walked to open the door revealing her girlfriend, stunning as usual, standing there with a small duffel bag. Seeing her girlfriend stand there under the beginning of winter's sunlight, Jessie grinned like a little child, forgetting the pain of her ankle. Quickly Jessie pulled Katie into a tight, warm hug.

"Well, that's a nice way to be greeted. Could be better but you know… who am I to be complaining" Katie joked wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, when Jessie finally let go of her.

Jessie lightly swatted Katie's arm before moving aside to allow the older girl through the door.

"So where are the parents?" Katie questioned, looking around the empty house.

"Oh dad and Lily decided to have a day all to themselves, Eli's band practicing, and Zoë's over at her dads. Therefore only leaving us two and Grace all by ourselves for the moment." Jessie said dragging Katie by the arm up towards the attic.

"Well then… what do you have in store for us today, Miss Sammler."

"I dunno… I felt like relaxing a little, and listen to some music…"

"MUSIC! I love music – I even brought a few CDs of my own over."

"Great then…"

**20 minutes later…**

"I love Billie Holiday…" Katie said absentmindedly as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. 'I'm absolutely loving this… Music… Jessie right beside me…'

"Yeah… I'm starting to like her too…" Jessie joined in, just as dazed. 'Katie smells really nice.'

Suddenly, Katie sat up and asked, "Jess, can you sing to me?"

Jessie sat up as well, looking a little surprised, "What in your mind got you thinking that I could sing?"

"Grace told me you could sing, she says she always hears you singing to yourself. She has informed me that you have a real good voice." Katie said, her eyes staring straight into Jessie's hopefully.

'Gosh, I swear she can see my soul whenever she stares at me.' Jessie thought. "Well what do I get if I sing to you?"

"What… like a reward?"

"Yeah…"

Katie sat there thinking deeply about Jessie's question, finally something went off in Katie's head. Though she really didn't know what she would do if her plan failed her, but she gave it a try anyway. "If you don't sing for me, I won't let you get smoochies for the rest of the day." Katie said challengingly.

'Smoochies… that sounds so cute' Jessie thought as she was smiling foolishly. Then she decided to play along, "Well then Katie… I guess it's gonna be no smoochies for you either for the day."

"Damn… No way… I want smoochies…" forgetting about what she had just said before, Katie pulled Jessie in on a short sweet kiss.

Feeling all blissful, this time Jessie pulled Katie in for another, but just before their lips touched, Katie stuck her hand in between their mouths. Therefore Jessie ended up kissing her girlfriend's hand instead.

"No more smoochies for you, babe… Unless…" Katie said mischievously wriggling her eye brow knowingly.

Jessie looked at Katie fake pouting, "Fine. I'll sing to you. You promise!"

"Yeah… of course. I'll even set the scene for you…" Katie paused before continuing, "okay, it's 2am, the lights are low, and the band begins to play."

With that Jessie smiled at Katie before she began to sing to the bit she knew the lyrics of '_God Bless the Child'_

_Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own_

Yes, the strong gets more  
While the weak ones fade  
Empty pockets don't ever make the grade  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own

Throughout the short period of hearing Jessie sing, Katie sat there dazed and totally astounded at Jessie's voice. It was nearly indescribable. Jessie, after finishing, looked at Katie and waved her hand in front of Katie's face… finally catching her attention, bringing Katie back from her stupor, all Katie could manage was, "wow…"

Jessie blushed… but not uncomfortably. She looked back into Katie's eyes, and knew that she wasn't saying 'wow' just to make her feel better. She could tell Katie meant it, it was in her eyes.

Trying to tell what she was feeling towards Jessie was harder than she thought, she began with a, "That was… wow… and then it was like… woah…"

Jessie laughed at Katie's sudden lack of words. 'She so cute when she forgets how to speak.'

"Wow…" Katie began again, "Who would've thought I could ever be at lost for words…"

Shutting Katie up, Jessie leaned in and kissed Katie, softly at first, but soon it grew to a whole different level. Katie lightly ran her tongue along Jessie's bottom lip, without thinking twice, Jessie allowed access for Katie into her mouth. The feeling was great… no, it was exceptional… Just before they were about to break apart, they allowed their lips to linger on each other's a little while longer before slowly pulling away.

"Now that is what I call a superb smooch!" Katie said, after recovering from the passionate kiss.

Yet again, Katie's weirdness caused Jessie to laugh. 'Wow I love her laugh… and I love it even more when it's me making her laugh.' Katie smiled at Jessie sincerely before saying, "I love listening to you laugh," finishing off as she reclined back onto her back on Jessie's bed closing her eyes peacefully.

Jessie looked down at the now lying Katie and for the first time, well and truly looked Katie over. After taking in the small details of each and every curve of Katie's figure, Jessie followed Katie and reclined also. "I Love You," Jessie whispered lightly, not wanting to disturb the peace, as she rolled on her side and leaned her head onto Katie's shoulder.

"I love you too." Katie replied, wrapping an arm around Jessie from behind.

They lay there for another five minutes, before… Knock Knock.

Girls Grammar- 4 -


	20. Chapter 20: Chat

**A/N: Okay, okay… I haven't quite finished Part 23 as I said… but you can't blame me I was working my butt of until 12 last night… Hopefully I'll get it done before I go working tonight again. sigh.**

**A/N2: This is another one of those explaining chpts.**

**Part 20: Chat**

Knock Knock

Thinking that it was maybe Lily or Rick, the two jumped as far apart from each other, straightening out their clothes, and pretended to be innocently listening to music, before Jessie called out, "come in."

Grace walked in, looked at the two and rolled her eyes. 'They are so cute it's pathetic…'

After seeing Grace enter the room, the two finally relaxed and took a seat back on the bed casually. "What you want…" Jessie not too bluntly, but obviously annoyed that Grace had disturbed their 'peace'.

Walking further into the room, Grace took a seat on Jessie's couch. "We need to talk…"

Katie laughed at the words Grace chose to use. Grace shot her a questioning look, as if saying 'what's so funny'.

"'We need to talk' is like so misused in your context…" Katie began.

Sighing, Grace cut Katie off, "but it's exactly what we need to do, talk…" turning her face towards Jessie, "You know you're gonna have to tell her right…"

This time it was Jessie's turn to sigh, "Yeah I guess."

It was now Katie who had a perplexed look plastered on her face, "What? Tell who what?"

"Well, you know yesterday…" Jessie began hesitantly, "After you left I sat there and read a book while listening to my i-pod…"

Katie nodded, showing that she was listening intently to what Jessie was saying.

"W-well… uh…" Jessie stuttered, "Suddenly someone came… uh… came up to me…"

Sighing loudly Grace just took it from where Jessie trailed off, "Sarah, the 'someone' who went up to Jessie had a gang with her."

Katie now looked shocked and angry all at the same time.

"Well they apparently held Jessie down, tied her ankles so she can't run away, carried her into a back alley and tried to strip her!" Grace finished off exasperated.

Jessie looked at the bed as if she was ashamed of herself, for either being so helpless or just feeling really embarrassed about the whole situation.

Katie on the other hand shared the same look on Grace's face, pure anger, with a little mixture of shock.

"How dare that ass hole!" Katie suddenly spoke up.

Jessie flung her head up surprised at Katie's sudden burst of outrage. Normally Katie is a really happy, and seemingly like nothing could ever bother her type of girl, but this abrupt burst kind of got Jessie taken aback.

"How could she do that to you Jess?" Katie asked rhetorically. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I… I didn't want you to be unhappy. You sounded so thrilled when you were on the phone… I just didn't wanna talk about it." Jessie said, finding her bed sheets a little more interesting than normal.

"Jess, you never have to worry about making me unhappy… If something bothers you, you have to tell me." Katie said as she pulled Jessie into an affectionate hug. "You don't have to worry about this anymore, because when I'm around, no one. And I mean NO ONE will hurt you. You hear me?"

Jessie nodded into Katie's shoulder.

"So what are we gonna do now," Grace asked.

"Well she's definitely not gonna get away with what she did…" Katie began as she turned her head towards Grace. Grace nodded in agreement.

"No," Jessie protested, pulling away from Katie's safe and secure embrace, "I don't want you guys getting in trouble for me."

"But…" Grace tried.

"No 'buts'." Jessie said sternly.

"What if…" Katie tried too.

"If she ever does anything, I'll tell you. But please, just don't do anything, I don't want this to become a huge commotion," Jessie practically begged, with her puppy-dog eyes she finished off with "For me at least."

Both Katie and Grace gave in to Jessie's pleading and her irresistible puppy-dog expression and sighed, "Fine."

"Anyways, I'll leave you guys to continue with whatever you were doing…" Grace said beginning to leave.

"Thank God" Katie said jokingly. Jessie laughed.

After Grace had left, Jessie relaxed her head onto Katie's shoulder and hugging her around the waist. Katie instinctively wrapped her arm over Jessie's shoulder, and they sat there in the comforting silent for a while. At this point many questions were floating around Jessie's head, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted them to be answered or not. However her curiosity took over the better of her, so she broke the silence, "Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Sarah… you know?" The younger blonde asked shyly.

Knowing well what Jessie was asking, she sat up properly, causing Jessie to sit as well. She made sure Jessie was looking straight into her eyes before replying, "No… Sarah and I have never dated."

Sighing a breath of relief, knowing that Katie was telling the truth, she then asked, "Then why did everyone say you guys did?"

"Well 'cause we kissed at one of those parties…" Katie said looking away.

"Kissed?"

"Yeah, we were playing truth or dare, and I chose dare." Katie began to explain. "Well you know… guys…" Katie now rolled her eyes, "they dared me to kiss any girl from the circle for thirty seconds, and seeing that Sarah was sitting right next me so I kissed her."

"Oh…" Jessie finally getting the whole thing.

"Yeah. That's why everyone thought I had something with her 'cause I kissed her."

"Good."

"Good?" Katie looked at Jessie mischievously.

"Yes good." Jessie said smiling.

"So, anymore questions you wanted to be answered?"

"Hmmm… Who was your first kiss?"

"Uhh… I think it was actually Tad…" replied Katie, trying to remember who she had her first kiss with.

"Tad?" Jessie asked surprised, her eyes nearly falling out of its socket…

"Yah. We were curious how kissing felt like, so we tried it together." Katie explained, then she joked, "But kissing a girl is so much better than kissing a guy. So who was your first?"

"Well I wouldn't know how it felt like kissing a guy, because you were my first and so far the only…" Jessie said blushing at her lack of experience in the kissing department.

"Aww… Jess…" Katie said, and kissed Jessie sweetly on the lips, before she continued, "You're definitely the best so far… not that I had a lot of experience or anything…"

"Okay then… Who was your first girl kiss?"

"Huh… I believe it was Sam."

"Sam?" Jessie asked even more surprised.

"Yep. Well it was less of a kiss and more like an accident lip to lip touch. We were playing around, I tripped and fell onto her, and our lips touched."

"Wow… So you've kissed both of your best friends…"

"Yeah. We kinda got all weird for a second there, but then we started laughing and continued wrestling around again." Katie reminisced over the little incident.

Knock Knock

Without waiting for an answer, the person opened the door and walked in, both girls thought it was Grace, therefore they didn't bother to break apart. However, to their surprise it was Eli. They both froze and couldn't move from their current sitting position.

After reaching the top of the stairs, looking from Jessie to Katie, and Katie back to Jessie, Eli smiled wickedly. "So, you guys ready to go?"

"Uh…" Katie began, totally shocked.

"Eli! You're meant to knock and wait for permission!" Jessie said, extremely nervous.

"Yah… sorry. I'll do that next time. Anyways get ready you two!"

"Okay, okay…" Jessie replied.

After Eli left, Katie turned to Jessie and blurted out, "He knows?"

"Well. Yes and no…"

"Huh?" Said Katie with a raised eye-brow.

"Well, he kinda realized I wasn't really into guys… but then he didn't know I already had a girlfriend…" Jessie trailed off.

"Ah. I see… Anyways, I guess we better get going…"

"Yah."

**Later Downstairs… **

Katie was already out the door, putting her bag into Eli's trunk, Eli stopped Jessie at the front door and questioned, "So you and Katie?"

Jessie looked at Eli weirdly for a second, and then she looked at Katie trying to get her bag into the trunk, she smiled and nodded.

"Lucky…"

"Lucky?"

"Yeah lucky… Look how hot she is!" Eli joked, earning a playful punch from Jessie. "Ow… How on earth did my little sister get a hotter girl than I ever had?"

"Well maybe because I'm not a perv like you…" Jessie replied teasingly, before running down to the car grabbing Katie's hand and hopped into the backseat of Eli's car.


	21. Chapter 21: Avoid

**A/N: Well just four more days… and I'm back at school… but I might continue to keep posting until I come to some sort of end to this story – or if anyone begins to get bored…**

**A/N: Feedback greatly appreciated…. Enjoy!**

**Part 21: Avoid**

**School (Monday)**

Jessie and Katie spent the weekend with each other over at Karen's house. Now it was time for school again, Jessie's ankle has been healing quickly as predicted, thought not at its best state, but she can definitely run. Lucky for her that on the day of the incident, Sarah didn't boot the ball, instead she only tried to steal it off Jessie therefore causing no severe damages to her ankle.

After the little chat with Grace in the attic, the three agreed on trying to avoid, if possible, any trouble with Sarah and her gang. Such as seeing Sarah down one end of the hall, they'll walk out the other end… stuff like that. Sarah's surname also helped a lot, because Sarah would be in the earlier part of the alphabet, seeing that it's Grasser, therefore her locker would be in a totally different hall downstairs. Katie S, Jessie S, and Sam T's lockers were in the same hall upstairs, Grace M, Tad M and Becky J's are in the hall just adjacent to theirs.

"Hello to you two as well," Grace said mock-hurt, as she sees Katie and Jessie walk down the halls together chatting away with Sam following behind during period 2 break, which was their second longest break, just next to lunch of course.

"Oh. Hi Grace. Didn't see you there," Katie finally looked up and saw Grace.

"Hi Grace," Jessie greeted cheerily.

"Hey," came Sam from behind the two love birds. She pointed towards Jessie and Katie, then brought her fingers to her head twirling around, saying that they were crazy.

Grace saw, and laughed. Tad and Russell now joined the group from behind Grace, and Becky from behind Sam.

"So… seen her yet?" Grace asked curiously.

"Who?" the other four asked, who had totally no clue on what she was asking.

The group huddled into a smaller circle, she whispered, "Sarah. Tell you guys later at lunch."

"Nope" The two replied Grace's question.

"Good." Looking at her watch, the school bell went off as though on cue, "Anyways, off to class now you guys."

"Yes mother…" Katie said, causing the rest of the group to laugh and walk to their respective classes.

**Lunch**

After the group finally assembled at their lunch table, with Justin joining them today, Grace finally spoke up, "Well something has happened…"

"To who?" The five clueless people cut in.

"To me," Jessie replied not looking at them, then feeling Katie taking hold of her left hand from underneath the table.

"Again?" Tad asked.

"Yes again." Jessie replied rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" Sam asked not out of curiosity, but concern.

Katie waved her free hand gesturing for them to come in closer, so they did as showed, and everyone got off there seats and stuck their head in closer.

"Sarah…" was all Jessie could get choke out before this great lump in her throat stopped her.

She felt tears beginning to brim her eyes, threatening to spill out any moment. She looked pleadingly at Grace, as if asking her to go on for her. Grace nodded and continued for Jessie.

"Well, Friday after school, Jessie was waiting for her brother to pick her up, Sarah and co. came along and tried to… strip Jessie," Grace said 'strip' extra quietly but loud enough for the rest to hear.

Everyone sat back down in their seats and were trying to slowly register what Grace had just said.

"Wow…" Becky finally broke out. Causing everyone to laugh, even Jessie.

Becky looked around confused, but joined in with the laughter.

"So what are you guys gonna do about it?" Tad asked.

"Nothing," Katie replied.

"Nothing?" questioned Russell, clearly surprised at the answer.

"Yeah nothing…" she stated again.

Jessie finally helped out, "I didn't wanna cause a big commotion, so we're gonna do nothing."

"Oh… You know she won't stop… She's like a mental lady, man!" Tad said with anger rising in him as he slammed his fist on the table whilst speaking. "If she messes with you, she messes with me!" Tad said protectively.

'Who would've thought Tad to be the protective type,' Jessie thought.

'Well, I guess he isn't that thick after all,' Katie thought.

"Exactly, if she does anything to you again I'll hurt her!" Becky joined in raising a fist.

"And I'll help you hurt her," Justin spoke for the first time.

"Thanks guys. But really it's all okay now. I think…" Jessie trailed off. Katie wrapped her arm around Jessie's shoulder, showing her that she is not going to be alone with this. "I just really don't wanna cause this huge racket over me… and I especially don't want you guys to get in trouble."

"Jess, we're gonna be here for you no matter what, and whenever you need. We won't do anything if you don't want us to, but you know Sarah is not gonna let it off that easily…" Sam said calmly.

Sighing, Jessie knew her friends were right, she was really glad she had met such great caring friends in such little time, but she really didn't want her them to get into any trouble because of her. "Well I guess I'm just gonna have to wait till she does something again."

"It's not just you Jess, it's us. We're gonna wait till she does something again," Katie corrected.

"So…You coming to training today after school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well then I'll make sure she does nothing to you… Like maybe getting you two in the same team so she doesn't kill you again."

"Why thank you." Jessie thanked with total gratitude, because she loved soccer, but playing soccer with Sarah around was not her favorite.


	22. Chapter 22: Conflict

**A/N: This is like the longest chpt yet! Hope you guys understand what's going on… in between the lines are like a scene (It's named with whoever side of the story you're on) and later on I made the whole fighting scene into a dialogue so yah… **

**A/N2: Anyways here yah go! ENJOY:D**

**Part 22: Conflict**

**Thursday Morning (Soccer Game Day)**

----------------------------

**-Sam and Grace-**

"Morning Sam," Grace greeted, as Katie and Jessie already ran off to have some 'morning alone' time.

"Morning…" she replied yawning.

"Geez, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Lemme see," Sam said, as she counted on her fingers, "I think four hours…"

"Four hours?"

"Yeah… I know, I know… its not healthy, etcetera."

"Good. What were you doing anyways?"

"Homework and soccer arrangements, 'cause this week, we are gonna play one of our major rival school. We have to, have to win."

"Right… You know it's funny, no matter how little sleep you get, your hair always seems to look so… perfect!"

"Well duh! I mean, my hair is definitely one of my most beloved parts of me." Sam said running her finger through her flawlessly straight hair. "I at times find that my hair is even better after I do some sort of sport, especially ones that has a lot of jumping around."

"Sometimes you're just as weird as Katie you know," Grace said jokingly.

"Katie… You wanna talk about Katie's perfectness? I swear that girl can stumble out of bed and look perfect."

"I'd think so too. And that also goes for Jessie. Though she, always lacking self-esteem, never seems realize she is like flawless as is, so she gets up half an hour early to fix herself up."

Sam and Grace were still laughing as they opened the front school door and walked into the nearly deserted hallway.

"Well I guess we're kind of early today, seeing that nobody is in here." Grace said looking around, then down at her watch, "But schools starts in only fifteen minutes."

As they continued to walk, a group of three girls ran past them, nearly knocking the two over. "Huh," was all Sam said before she heard one of the girls say, "I heard a fight is about to happen out in the soccer field…"

"Did I hear wrong, or did they say a fight on the soccer field?" Sam asked, as she and Grace made their way quickly towards the soccer field as well.

"Unless I'm deaf, you did not hear wrong."

They opened the door to the school field, with out trouble they saw a large crowd of people huddled around the soccer field. With out giving it another second of thought, Sam began to dart down to the soccer field to see what was happening, secretly hoping that it had nothing to do with her. But the bad feeling in her just wouldn't go away.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sam said as she was running over to the soccer field with her school bag dangling around on side.

"Same." Grace said running closely behind Sam.

When finally reaching their destination, they realized they were right, Sarah and her gang stood their, opposite to them were Jessie, Katie, Becky, Tad, and Russell. Once close enough, Sam and Grace heard what they were saying.

----------------------------

_Different side of the story – it's all happening at the same time_

----------------------------

**-Jessie and Katie-**

"Morning Billie!" Katie said pulling Jessie into a bear hug, taking no notice of Grace.

"Morning." Jessie said laughing at her girlfriend's giddiness even in the morning. "Billie?"

"Yep Billie. 'Cause you remind me of Billie Holiday!" She said hooking her arms with Jessie's

"Okay" Jessie said blushing. 'How on earth do I remind her of the great Billie Holiday is beyond me…'

"Anyways, see you Grace!" Katie waved towards Grace, for the first time becoming aware of Grace's presence.

"Yeah. Good morning to you too Katie," Grace said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

Ignoring Grace's sarcasm, Katie asked "So you coming to the games tonight?"

"Of course… Jessie would kill me if I didn't." Grace said jokingly. Jessie just shot her a death-glare.

"Good. You can hang with Tad and Russell, they're gonna be there as well." Katie said, "Well… really must go, wanna spend some 'morning alone' time with Jessie."

Katie pulled Jessie towards the front door of the school, leaving Grace behind. Once in the school halls, Jessie and Katie were talking about the game today, and what they would do if they won.

"Hmm… So how do you think we should celebrate if we win today?" Katie asked

"Maybe we can all go grab some ice-cream, at that shop down the road from here."

"Yeah! The shop that serves pizza's as well, right!"

"Yep!"

"Totally cool, I can have pizza and ice-cream!"

Jessie gave Katie a disgusted look, "How can you have pizza and ice-cream?"

"No silly… I'm having pizza first and then ice-cream after pizza. I'm not gonna have it together."

Suddenly Jessie crashed into someone. Looking away from Katie, she turned her head and saw Sarah, who had stood right in front of the two.

"Uh… Sorry" Jessie muttered, before trying to pull Katie away.

"Not so fast…" Sarah said.

"What is it!" Katie turned around to face the other girl, obviously trying really hard to not punch her in the face. Thanks to Jessie holding her arm, if not, Katie would surely run Sarah down and flatten her to the floor.

"You can't just say sorry and pretend it never happened," Sarah said smugly.

They began pushing each other around in the hall, and before anyone could think more, some how they managed to end up on the soccer field with a growing crowd encircling them. Sarah had her gang behind her, this time with about ten people. Having no idea where or when they came, standing behind Katie and Jessie were Becky, Tad and Russell.

----------------------------

_Okay… I thought that this was an easier way to carry out this very scene. Hope you don't get too confused – with everything before and now._

_**-Conversation Dialogue:-**_

Jessie: What do you want!

Sarah: You know what I want… (_Looks at Katie_)

Katie: Would you just freaking leave us alone! What have we done to you! (_Moves protectively in front of Jessie_)

Sarah: I thought we had something back then… Why did you leave me?

Katie: I didn't leave you. And to get this straight – WE… NEVER… HAD… A THING! There will also never be a THING! It was just a freaking kiss between two friends because of a stupid game.

Sarah: What does this Barbie have that I don't? (_Looking Jessie up and down_)

Katie: Shut the hell up, Jess' not a Barbie! What's your problem? (_Katie pushes Sarah back, Sarah stumbles into her friends_) You'll never in an entire lifetime be anywhere near as good as Jessie. She's got everything you have and more, except for the bitchiness of course. (_Jessie holds Katie back)_

Tad: Exactly, you're the mental Barbie around here...

Sarah: Oh really Tad. Hmm… I thought you had a thing for Jessie, what happened! You lost her to another girl? (_Snickers came from Sarah's gang_)

Tad: (_Moving forwards_) First off, Katie isn't just another girl and you should know that. Second, I'd rather lose Jessie to Katie than anyone else within this school.

(_Sam and Grace pushed their way through the crowd and joined their friends_.)

Jemma (Sarah's Friend): Oh look, Tad's being all protective over two girls he'll never have.

Grace: Would you like to shut your big fat hole up. Tad's being protective 'cause he cares, unlike you guys. I doubt that Sarah would do anything or anyone else in your group for that matter, would do anything if you got into any trouble. (_Tad whispered thanks_)

Sarah: Oh now Tad… I didn't realize you needed Grace Manning here to help you out with a fight…

Grace: HAHA… Well I thought you were the sad one here, because you can't have Katie… in anyway actually. Not friendship wise, and beyond doubt anything further.

Sam: (_Giving a disgusted look towards Sarah and co._) Come on let's go guys…

Sam begins to turn and walk away, Sarah grabs her arm to stop her from walking away. Sam stops in her track without turning her head

Sam: Would you like to let go of my arm.

Sarah: We're not done here.

Sam: (_Finally turning to face Sarah, with one of her intimidating glares_) Wrong Sarah, you're not done here, but we are. However, don't tell me I didn't warn you… If you don't let go of my arm now, I myself won't be done with you.

Sarah continues to hold onto Sam's arm, without loosening her grip, but feeling tremendously scared.

Sarah: You know you can't hurt me, we're on school grounds. (_Her voice shaking_)

Sam: Oh don't worry. I'm not a physical person, unless need be. I mean I can just sue you for assault right now. (_She points to Sarah's hand on her own arm_)

Sarah alas let's go of Sam's arm and takes two steps back, feeling intimidated by Sam. Sam's friends were surprised by Sam. This wasn't the calm and friendly Sam they normally saw; this was a totally different side of her.

Sam: Thank you. Now will you and your people excuse us, we're leaving.

Sam and her friends walk away, Becky following last. Sarah sticks her foot out so she could trip Becky. Becky didn't notice and falls.

Sarah: Oh. Watch where you're going now Becky. (_Laughter came from the gang again_)

Stopping, frustrated, Sam and Katie walks and helps Becky up. Katie, just before she got to Becky on the ground, pushes Sarah backwards, causing her to lose balance and also fall to the floor. Both of the taller girls shot menacing glares at Sarah and then looked back at Becky to check if she's okay.

Sam: Let's go.

Candace and Alexis (Sarah's friend) pushes Sam and Katie over. Having enough of holding her anger and everything else in, Sam quickly stands up, and couldn't even be bothered to compose herself. Katie on the other hand was helped up by Jessie, after getting Katie to stand, Jessie did a few moves and knocked Alexis making her fly up off the ground and landing hard on her back.

Sam: That's it…

Sam grabs hold of Candace's collar, being taller and stronger than the other girl, she lifts her up off the ground. The whole school looked on in trepidation, especially Sam's friends. It was evident to her friends that Sam had a lot of anger within her eyes, it wasn't normal at all, she looked vicious in a way, as if she was gonna punch the hell out of the girl she was holding. Even Katie didn't realize this girl she grew up with, it was as though the girl standing right next to her was possessed.

Snapping out of her daze, Jessie turned towards Sam, grabs hold of her left arm, and Katie grabs her right; Sam looks down at the two younger blondes to either side of her, her eyes softening from the anger.

Jessie was giving her a 'please don't do anything stupid' kind of look. Sighing, Sam lets go of Candace and Katie pushes her away. Without saying another word, the group left, leaving a really stunned crowd to register what had just happened.


	23. Chapter 23: Cooling

1/29/2006

**A/N: Hello to those who read this fic… Uh… well I'm going back to school tomorrow – so the next part would probably have to be updated over the weekend, which is only a couple days away. **

**A/N2: Ah, and continue to give me some feedback! Anyways – thanks for all your support everyone! ENJOY!**

**Part 23: Cooling…**

**Thursday – Lunch (Same day)**

Everyone was still really shock about Sam's sudden anger outburst, they may be shocked but then they were also concerned. Sam was normally the cool, calm friendly person, who always seems so under control. Never would they have thought that she would lift that girl up off the ground.

"Sam…" Katie asked.

"Hmm?" Sam replied while taking a sip of her juice.

"You alright?"

Everyone on the table were now looking over in her direction, even Tad and Russell were there today, even though they normally were somewhere else on Thursdays.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sam said casually, as if nothing happened.

"But you like… totally lifted that girl up off her feet man." Tad said.

"Well she deserved it…" She replied just as casually as before, "She deliberately pushed me over."

"Well I guess she kinda did… but seriously you alright?" Jessie asked in total concern.

"Yes," Sam replied laughing, "I just got a little angry out there… Not to mention lack of sleep causes people to be just a little cranky, especially in the mornings."

"A little angry? I don't think I'll every be able to lift another girl up off their feet even if I was angry…" Becky said.

"Well Beck, sorry to break it to you, but it would seem a little harder to lift someone off their feet like that, if they were taller than you…" Jessie said, causing everyone to laugh.

Becky fake pouted and said, "Well it's not my fault I was genetically born short!"

Grace said as she patted Becky on the back, "Its okay… I totally feel for you."

Everyone laughed yet again. Then Sam said, "Well look on the bright side, you can be totally sneaky when playing sports..."

"Talking about sports…" Katie began, "If we win today's game, you guys wanna go grab some ice-cream or pizza's afterwards?"

"Yeah… Sure!" Becky said all excited.

"No problem, I'll just call home to tell 'em Jessie and I will be a little late."

"Cool. Sam you comin?" Katie asked.

"Of course, I am the captain after all…" Sam said mock-proudly.

Laughing, Katie rolled her eyes, then thought of the brightest idea, "Well captain, would you like to treat your friends to a victory meal then?"

Looking as though she got slapped across the face for no apparent reason, Sam replied with, "What?"

"Yeah you heard me captain." Katie grinned devilishly.

Sam sat there for a second thinking before she smiled genuinely and replied, "Fine… I'll treat you guys to dinner. IF… we win that is."

"Deal."

Katie extend her hand towards Sam, who was sitting across the table, they shook hands, and Jessie just sat there shaking her head at the two's weirdness.

"We get food too right," Tad asked, referring to him and Russell.

Sam looked at both of them for a second and said, "Yeah. Sure why not."

"Sweet… Now I'll definitely be there to cheer you guys on!" Tad replied giddy.

"Oh… so I see you need to be bribed into coming to cheer for your friends…" Katie said teasingly and everyone laughed.

"No… Just that getting food after helps inspire the whole situation more." Tad explained.

"Whatever…" came Sam.

**During the Game…**

The game was alright halfway into the first half, the score was one all, scored by Katie from Sinclair, so both schools were even. Not much injury happening, Jessie was playing, her ankle still in good condition by the end of first half. However that didn't last long, because Jessie was running with the ball, she was about to shoot for goal, but was just a second too slow, because a defender came right in front of her. Both girls kicked the ball at the same exact time, the pressure from the kick was so strong it caused Jessie's ankle to ache, and she lost balance and fell to the ground. But seeing that there was no physical contact, the game continued, Jessie tried to stand up, but her ankle was still lightly sore and weak. Having no other choice, she got pulled off the field by the coach, so she could rest her ankle.

After healing for the rest of the first half and half time break, Jessie was back in the game. It was a very eventful second half, though no one got another goal yet, but the game got everyone in the crowd at the edge of their seats, if not already standing.

Time was coming close for the game to end; both schools were frantic to get a goal in before the game was officially over. From a bit of frustration, a girl from the opposition team did the worse that could happen in a game, not keeping calm. The girl pushed Sam over when both were running for the ball. Not having the greatest balance when in a running state, Sam immediately lost balance, no matter how hard she tried to keep herself from falling, she toppled over and rolled a bit. The ref called free kick, and now was their chance of getting a goal, the crowd was quite, the score was one all, there was only five minutes left of the game.

Sam was nervous as hell, panicking on where she wanted to pass the ball, she looked around the field hopefully able to find a remotely free teammate. Through her near nervous breakdown, Becky caught her attention. She was subtly motioning with her fingers to pass the ball to her.

Sam did as advised, she ran up to the immobile ball and kicked it just hard enough for it to land within Becky's reach, making sure it doesn't go too high up. Becky quickly turned around with the ball, now facing the goal. Initially Sam thought she was going to aim for goal, but then she saw Becky do a kick, that was only powerful enough to count as a pass. Looking to where the ball was passed, out from behind the crowd of tall blue shirts came a small green Sinclair player. Instantly, Sam recognized that person to be Jessie. Jessie caught the ball, controlled it, dribbled a few steps forward and took a shot. Everyone from the opposition team were surprised when Jessie popped out from nowhere… heck, even the Sinclair team were surprised. As if everything was on slow motion now, the ball slowly flew towards goal, everyone turned their attention to the goal…

Once the ball hit the net, everything seemed to have gone back to a normal pace, there was an uproar of cheer from the crowd. Their whole team was jumping up and down from joy and victory, Jessie was hyper, doing cartwheels. Once Jessie decided to stop the cartwheeling the team ran towards her, Katie, being first to reach her girl, got jumped onto. Now a very ecstatic Jessie was being carried by Katie, and the rest of the team gave the star a big pat on the back, 'cause it seemed awkward to hug Jessie in such a position. Awakening them to the fact that there was still another three minutes left of the game, the referee blew the whistle.

For the most part of the last three minutes, once Upton Sinclair took possession over the ball, they did some small passing, doing the basic 'keep the ball off the opposition'. Before long, the ref blew the whistle and the game was over.

Melbourne Girls Grammar- 4 -


	24. Chapter 24: Oblivious

**A/N: Hey to those who read! Um, after this part, the next 1 will probably take a week or two… sorry – but my school has successfully drowned me with homework already… Anyways, hope you guys would still continue to read my story… :)**

**Part 24: Oblivious…**

**After the Game - Restaurant**

After the cheering and all, the four soccer stars got their friends to carry their unneeded bags to the car and walk down to the restaurant first. As their friends went ahead, they headed towards the locker room and took a quick shower. After making sure they weren't all sweaty, the four headed down towards the road to the little restaurant.

Table Seating (Round Table) - Left: Sam, Grace, Tad, Russell, Katie, Jessie, Becky

"Do you guys think two pizzas enough or three?" Sam asked with a victorious grin on her face, happy with the outcome of the game.

"Two, I'm sure is plenty…" Grace replied, calculating in her head how many slices each people would have.

"So two large pizzas… What topping?" queried Sam.

Katie was the first to reply, because her mind was set on what pizza she wanted before they even arrived. "I want a Hawaiian Pizza… You know the one with pineapple and ham."

"Er… that Supreme one…" Tad said, with his eyebrow scrunched up, trying to think if 'supreme' was the name of it.

"Supreme… what's in it?" Katie asked curiously.

"It has like… capsicum, some sort of minced meat or something…" Tad began.

Russell then butted in with, "Olives…"

"Yeah. Well basically it has a lot of crap in it." Tad said shrugging his shoulders.

"Crap?" Jessie teased, "nice uh… phrase to explain a pizza topping."

"Well you know what I mean."

"Alright then… So it was a Hawaiian and a Crap… I meant Supreme pizza?" Sam asked jokingly, causing everyone to laugh, and Tad to fake-pout.

"Oh my gosh… I so need to start hanging out with more guys." Tad said sighing.

"Eh hem… or you saying I'm not a guy?" Russell questioned half defensively and jokingly. Tad only responded with an eye-roll.

Sam, still laughing at the scene, waved her hands for assistance. Within seconds, a waitress with a name tag saying 'Jenny', whom just walked out of the kitchen, came to ask what they would like to order. This girl was around their age, couldn't be anymore than 16 or 17, with short milk chocolate brown that was tied up into a small ponytail. For some reason, the girl took a look around the table and her eyes stopped at Sam.

Sam began to order without looking up from the menu in her hand, therefore not realizing the other girl's staring, "Can we please have a large Supreme and a Hawaiian pizza… also three Coke and three Fanta thank you." Finally finishing, for the first time Sam looked up at the waitress and smiled one of her charming smiles, the other girl seemed to have melted. Grace looked at the two girls and then thought, 'hmm…interesting'.

After taking in the order, the waitress stood near the bar, every now and then she would take a look over at their table. Occasionally, Grace would catch the waitress staring in Sam's direction, but Sam seems to be totally oblivious to this girl's staring. Out of curiosity, Grace nudged Sam's side catching the older girl's attention, whilst the other's continued on their conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that girl?" Grace said, indicating towards the bar.

Following Grace's gaze, Sam looked towards the bar, for a short second, she and the anonymous waitress' eyes locked, before the other girl pulled away. "Who? The waitress?"

"Yep… You know her?"

"Uh… No, not that I can think of," Sam replied shifting her gaze back to Grace, "Why you ask?"

"Well, I swear she has been staring at you for the past ten minutes."

"Staring at me?" Sam asked incredulously, "You serious?"

Grace nodded in response, "that's why I asked whether you knew her." Then smiling mischievously, "Ooooh, Sam, you've got an admirer!" Grace said loud enough to catch everyone else on the table's attention.

"Who!" Becky asked excited.

Slapping Grace on the arm, Sam said "I do not."

"Yeah you do, that's why she's been staring at you for ten minutes!"

"Who's been staring?" Katie questioned.

"That waitress who took our order…"

Everyone looked in the waitress' direction, except for a totally embarrassed, blushing Sam.

"Damn… there goes another hottie…" Tad pouted, "I'll seriously never get any girl's hanging with you guys," indicating to Sam and Katie.

"You can have all the girls you want, because I've found mine," Katie said wrapping her left arm around Jessie's waist.

"Katie…that was so sweet" Jessie said, turning and giving Katie a hug.

"Aw… you guys are so cute." Becky said.

"Too cute really…" Grace said shivering, then going back to their original topic, "So Sam, you gonna make a move?"

"Who the heck said I was into girls?" Sam shot back.

"Hmm… weird, you're not into girls, but it seems that a lot of girls are falling head over heals for you… maybe too many." Russell said, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"It's not my fault. I don't know why that is…"

'Oblivious… just as oblivious as Jessie…' Grace thought.

"You kidding me?" Tad asked.

"No. I have no idea why okay!" Sam replied frustrated.

"All the girls I know are like, 'oh my god… Sam is so cool'" Tad said in a girly tone. "'Sam just smiled at me!', 'She's so nice, she opened the door for me.' And you're telling me you don't know why they fall for you?"

Still having no clue where her friends were getting at, "No…"

Sighing, Jessie replied to Sam in the most straight forward manner she could manage, "Sam… They think you're charming."

"Me? Charming? No way."

"Why else do you think you have that fan club in the crowd every time you play a game?" Grace asked.

"You know I over heard some girls in class saying that they did a mini research. The question asked was, 'Who's the most charming people in school?'" Becky stated, recalling her little eavesdrop. "Apparently Sam and Katie are on par so far," finished Becky matter-of-factly.

Katie and Sam looked at each other wide-eyed, surprised to hear they were voted to be charming.

"Me as well?" Katie asked incredulously.

Everyone except for Sam shook their head in disdain.

"Baby… Please tell me you know you're charming?" Jessie asked in a mock-pleading tone.

"Eh heh… I joke around about it, but…No, never thought I was." Katie said rubbing at the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

Katie's reply was enough to get most of her friends to practically fall off their chairs.

"Gosh, what is it with people nowadays. They don't even realize they're charming anymore… even if it's like so obvious, even blind people could tell." Grace said annoyed. "Why on earth do you think the whole school is like dying to even get remotely close to either of you?" Grace asked, looking from Katie to Sam and back.

"I never really considered… I just thought people were really nice." Katie explained.

"And I never thought that people actually wanted to even get close to me." Sam explained.

Even the normally very oblivious Becky had to do some explaining, "Well, I don't see how you guys wouldn't know, I mean have you ever questioned why you always have a flock of people trying to talk to you?"

"For all I know, I sometimes see people float into the room, and they would tell their friends how Katie or Sam smiled at them. SMILED! Just a smile, you guys got them floating on cloud nine." Grace said exasperated.

"Same." Jessie agreed.

"Oh…" was all that Katie and Sam could mumble out.

"Amazing, the smartest girls ever didn't even realize they were this popular around school." Becky said amused.


	25. Chapter 25: Is It Enough?

**A/N: Guess I was in the mood for writing – well more than writing a stupid essay for English that is. So I guess this final part came a week or 2 early… lucky for you guys:P hmm – I word counted this part… its 2000+ words, 7 pages…. Oh so very long I must say. **

**ENJOY! Your last and final part to Friends & Connections…**

**Part 25: Is It Enough? (Finale)**

**Restaurant Still…**

"Here's your meal…Enjoy." said the waitress as she carefully places both pizzas onto the table.

"Thanks." The gang said simultaneously.

For the first time that night, Sam seriously took a look at the waitress serving them. 'Hmm. I must say she is quite pretty… Wait. It's okay for a girl to find another girl attractive, right?'

"Sam…" Grace urgently whispered. "Stop staring…"

"Wha… Oh," muttered a blushing Sam, who just realized she was still staring.

**After the meal…**

"So, we're heading home see ya's," Tad said as he and Russell began to walk off.

"Bye," the girls said simultaneously.

"So, Jess and I are heading off home now, Beck you want a ride?" Grace asked, turning her attention back to the friends in front of her.

"Oh yes please!"

"Okay, Katie and I should head off too! Bye!" Sam said.

With that, Katie gave Jessie a hug, and whispered a seductive 'see you tomorrow' before she headed off to Sam's car.

**Sammler/Manning Manor **

**Later on that night…**

After getting home, doing some homework and getting a shower, the family had a huge family discussion in the living room. It all started good and boring, just like many other discussion, such as 'how was your day?'. Soon after they got over the boring stages of the conversation, things got a little intense. Before long, Jess left in tears, and here she is lying in bed crying herself to sleep.

**School (Friday Morning)**

"Morning Billie!" Katie said, wrapping her arms around the younger blondes shoulders.

Instead of just letting go after the hug, Jessie clung on, not loosening her hold around Katie's waist. Finally Katie sensed something was wrong, though she absolutely didn't mind hugging Jessie, but she knew she had to ask.

"Jess? What's wrong," Katie asked pulling away, just far enough to see her girlfriend's teary face, "why are you crying?"

Jessie sniffled adorably and pulled Katie back into the embrace, and snuggled her head against Katie's neck.

"Katie… I… I… don't wanna go…" was the very vague answer Jessie managed through her tears.

'Go? Go where? What is she talking about?' Katie panicked. "Go where?" in her most caring tone of voice.

"Us… my family… to Australia…"

"What?" came Katie, as realization struck her. "Why? When?" Katie asked, tears also threatening to spill out.

Still crying her eyes out, Jessie replied more calmly than before. "Dad got a huge job in Melbourne, and the project starts at the beginning of December, so we would have to leave at least three to four months early."

Katie remained quiet, trying to process this horrible, dreadful news.

"We're gonna have to leave by the end of summer… in September…"

Jessie was cut off by the unbearable ringing of the school bell. She reluctantly pulled away from the stunned Katie, and trying to make lighter the situation, she said the first thing that came to mind, "See you at lunch." she said in a questioning tone.

Katie only nodded and they both headed off to their respective classes.

**Sammler/Manning Manor**

That very day was one of the worst days Jessie has lived since she has met Katie. Katie practically lighted up her world when they met, and today, after she told Katie she would be moving, they haven't talked much. Even when they were sitting side by side at lunch, they barely spoke a word to each other. To make things worse, they haven't even arranged any meeting up for the weekend. Normally they would go on and on endlessly about what they should and could do over the two short days of relaxation. But today they haven't discussed or even mentioned about it.

Jessie was now lying there on her bed, she started to feel anxious, she feared that maybe Katie was deciding to break up with her. She unconsciously began to tear slowly.

'What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?' Jessie began to question, 'what will happen if I moved? Would we have to break up? But I don't wanna break up with Katie…' By this point, Jessie was lying face down on her pillow, sobbing into it.

**Katie's House**

'Why… What are you trying to do to me' Katie thought to God. 'Why do you have to give me the greatest present I could ever wish for, and then suddenly take it away from me… take _her_ away from me?'

Katie was sitting on the floor next to her bed, curled up into a small figure, with her knees held tight against her chest. Her brain was floating with questions, it has been from the second Jessie had told her she was leaving by the end of summer.

'What am I gonna do without Jessie? My world, since I've met her, revolves around her. Every single thing that comes up in my head is Jessie; practically every second word I say is Jessie.

**Sammler/Manning Manor**

Jessie couldn't stand this pain anymore; she walked down from her secluded attic and into Grace's room. Grace was at first frustrated that someone decided to barge in to her personal space, but her anger died down once she saw her step-sisters teary face. "What's wrong," she asked.

"Katie… she… she's not talking to me…"

"Thought there was something wrong with you guys today… why?"

"I told her… we're moving to Australia… and… and… she hasn't said a word to me since then… I'm afraid… that she might… wanna… break up… with me…" Jessie said through little hiccups and tears.

"I don't think that's the case Jess… I know Katie loves you, and I'm sure she won't break up with you. She probably is just thinking over this whole situation… Give her some time." Grace replied reassuringly with total confidence in every word she has said.

"You really think so?" Jessie asked, sounding very hopeful.

"Yes."

**Katie's House**

**IM**

_SinFulKat: Sam?_

_SammyT: Sup…_

_SinFulKat: You busy?_

_SammyT: Not really…why?_

_SinFulKat: I don't know what I should do…Jess told me she and her family would be moving by to the other side of the world by the end of summer…_

_SammyT: Really?_

_SinFulKat: Yeah… What should I do… I don't wanna lose her._

_SammyT: Why do you think you'll lose her – it's not like she dumped you – did she?_

_SinFulKat: No! Course not._

_SammyT: Well then, you have nothing to worry about… yet… She hasn't broken up with you, you haven't with her. You both still totally love each other… and I believe that won't be changing anytime soon. _

_SinFulKat: Yeah you right… but I think she's kinda mad at me right now…_

_SammyT: Why? Did you say something stupid to her when she told you!_

_SinFulKat: NO! I guess that's kinda the problem… eh heh… I didn't say anything when she told me… In fact we haven't spoken since she told me._

_SammyT: You're hopeless._

_SinFulKat: I know, I know… So what should I do?_

_SammyT: Surprise her!_

_SinFulKat: How?_

_SammyT: Buy a flower, go knock on her day tomorrow – but make sure you find a way to be sure that it's Jessie that opens the door._

_SinFulKat: What a bright idea! What shall I do without you…_

_SammyT: Whatever weirdo. Now that your little disaster is sorted, I shall go back to studying._

_SinFulKat: Okely Dokely! Thanks!_

**Sammler/Manning Manor (Evening-5:00)**

That night after sorting everything out over the internet with Sam, Katie called Grace's cell phone and planned a little surprise for Jessie. Grace told Katie that Rick, Lily and Zoë would be out shopping, and Eli has band practices, leaving herself and Jessie at home. So here goes the plan…

Katie walked up the front steps, she called Grace to make sure everything is going as planned, and then she knocked on the door and hid to the side. Once she heard foot steps coming near the door, she stuck her arm right arm out, which was holding a cute fuzzy teddy bear.

Jessie opened the door, and all she saw was a teddy bear, which was held by an arm. She followed the arm to its owner, and saw the most beautiful face ever. Katie.

Once Jessie turned her head to face Katie, she smiled the bright charming smile. She walked a few steps towards Jessie, they stood their, soaking up each other presence. Slowly, Katie drew out her other arm from behind her back; it revealed a nice fresh gardenia.

"For you…"

"Thank you…" Jessie replied shyly, gingerly taking the flower.

"I've missed you…" Katie said and hugged Jessie, her hand still holding the teddy bear.

After a minute or two of embrace, Jessie said jokingly, "Missed me? You haven't seen me for 18 hours… It's not even a day."

Holding Jessie even tighter, "Uh huh… 18 hours is too long…"

"So you wanna come in, or do you wanna stand here hugging me for the rest of the day?"

Pulling apart, Katie put on a very contemplating sort of face, as if the question was hard to answer. "Do I get to hug you when I get in?" she asked seductively.

Jessie only laughed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's silliness, and pulled Katie into the house by her free hand and closed the door behind her.

Once they've reached the attic, Jessie plopped herself down on the bed, reached over and placed the gardenia gently on her bedside table. Katie came and sat by the younger blonde, once Jessie finished placing the flower down, she turned to face Katie.

Katie smiled a loving smile, she then held up the teddy bear, "This is for you too…"

Jessie took the teddy bear from Katie's hand and looked at it for a second and pulled Katie into a sweet loving kiss. The kiss was gentle but firm, loving but not hungry, sincere and passionate. Finally breaking the kiss, they hugged each other. This is where they both always want to be, in each other's arms.

"Katie I'm so sorry that…" Jessie managed before being cut off by a finger.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

"So you don't wanna break up with me?"

"Break up with you?" Katie asked incredulously, "I was thinking of how to keep you all to myself…"

Jessie laughed and said, "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"But will this be enough… enough for us to stay together?"

"It's more than enough."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Right now, knowing that I would wake up to another day and be with you. When you do leave, knowing that you will be back in my arms when you come back..." Katie answered tenderly. "Plus… it's not like you're leaving immediately. We still have nine months ahead of us!"

"Mmm… that's good to know…"

**Ten minutes later…**

Both of them were now lying down, in peace and quiet. After five minutes or so, Jessie decided to look at the teddy bear Katie had just given her. The sun shone through her window, and something on the teddy bear reflected its light. Searching for the reflecting object, she found it… a ring… a silver ring, though not most glamorous of rings, it was something a teenager would wear, and it looked quite nice. The ring was tied around the teddy bear's neck, and because the bear was wearing clothing, it was hard to find.

Jessie took untied the ring, and took it off the bear. She observed the silver band in her hand, and found engravings on the inside of the ring. Taking a closer look, it read 'K ♥ J'.

Feeling giddy and blissful Jessie elevated herself onto her elbow, turned her head, and was about to speak to Katie, until she realized Katie seems to have fallen asleep. Smiling lovingly at her girlfriends sleeping figure, Jessie placed a soft kiss on Katie's cheek. Jessie searched both of Katie's hand and found the same looking ring on her right hand… Smiling to herself, she lay back down on her back, and placed the ring onto her finger.

Sooner or later, they were both fast asleep in each other's arm.

Is it really enough for the two to keep their relationship even after Jessie and her family moves? We don't know. But for now… this is enough.

The End for now…

**A/N2: Hey! You guys liked this ending? Sorry if you didn't… but anyways… as I have posted before – if you guys want to read on and have a sequel… tell me. I will consider… I mean I've even thought of a title just in case ppl actually want a sequel…**

**Thanks again to all who have given me feedback… its really great help and inspiration. Anyways I shall be off to study now! Bye!**

Melbourne Girls Grammar- 8 -


End file.
